iAm An Innocent
by MagicalButterfly
Summary: Carly has been depressed lately. Who can help her and why is she feeling depressed? Some Creddie romance. Rated T. Reviews are always welcome.
1. Yeah, Right

**Summary: Carly is being depressed lately. What's going on and can someone save her from herself before its too late?**

**This is my first iCarly fanfic.**

My brother, Spencer, was sitting on the couch making one of his crazy sculptures when I entered the room. He immediatly looked up. "How was school, Carls?" I looked up at him using my same monotone voice that I have used the past days. "Normal."

He gave me a worried glance before I walked to the kitchen. I quickly grabbed a snack for myself and I headed up to my room to do my homework.

The homework was pretty easy. The depression state I have been in lately actually helped to improve my grades. Weird, huh? Not really. I have been trying to avoid Sam and Freddie as much as possible. That's why I decided to only pay attention in class and go to the library during lunch period.

To be honest, I haven't spoken to Freddie and Sam since the last iCarly webshow. We still did that together and then I had to act like I'm happy while I really wasn't. Then I would send them home as soon as possible before crying myself to sleep.

I knew this seemed bad and I knew that I was depressed, but I just felt miserable and disgusted. This has been going on for almost 3 weeks now.

Suddenly I heard Spencer call. "Freddie and Sam are here. They want to talk to you." Knowing that I couldn't make up some excuse, the first thought in my mind was to run away quickly. But where? The bathroom!

As fast as I could, I ran to the bathroom and locked it. I heard Freddie and Sam searching for me. "Spencer, are you sure she is at home?" Freddie asked. I heard Spencer responding, but I was distracted by a razor blade.

It almost looked like it was asking me to make a cut. No, I couldn't do that. Then again what could it hurt. Maybe it would really help relieve some of my pain.

My hand gently grabbed it and I nervously brought it up to my wrist. It slid slowly across my wrist. Some blood came out of the fresh wound, but not much. I looked at it and it actually felt kind of good.

I slid it across my wrist another time. Gosh, this one hurt. Lots of blood came out. Shoot, this couldn't be good. I started to panic, but the panic slowly faded away as I started to feel light-headed. I could hear the faint voices from Spencer, Freddie, and Sam before everything faded black.

My eyes fluttered open. This wasn't my bed. I looked around suddenly realizing I was in a hospital. Spencer was sitting next to me. He was sleeping. I must have been here for a long time. My eyes wandered around.

After a minute, a doctor came in and smiled at me. "Hello, I'm Doctor Jameston." I nodded for him to continue. "You've lost quite some blood and have been out for 2 days. After a couple of days, you can go home, but your brother will tell you more about that." I just looked at him and he went away.

Spencer was still asleep. I didn't want to wake him, because he seemed like he needed it and didn't want to talk about me almost killing myself thing. Even though it was an accident. I just wanted to lose some pain.

The hope of Spencer staying asleep soon faded as he stirred and woke up. He looked at me before smiling with relief and hugging me. "Thank god, you're okay. We were so worried about you. Dad even came."

I looked at him with schock evident in my eyes. If dad came, it was not good. He only came during a major crisis.

Dad used to be home all the time. Well, that was before mom died. He stayed until Spencer could take care of me. Then he made his career his life. We barely ever saw him only in a major crisis. We didn't even see him during Thanksgiving, Christmas, or our birthdays!

"I'll go get him." Spencer left and got dad. A few seconds later, he entered the room with dad. My dad hadn't changed much in 2 years. He had a new haircut and looked slightly older than I remembered, but that was about the only difference.

"Carly Thelesa Shay, don't ever scare me like that again. You can't go just scaring people like that. What went on in your head at that moment. People are going to think that you're crazy or that I'm not raising you well. You need to get some kind of punishment." My dad almost screamed at me. It scared me and I was on the verge of tears.

Spencer seemed to notice. "Dad, you're not helping. Give her some rest." My dad didn't listen. He kept on rambling. Spencer got mad at my dad and they started fighting with each other about me. How could they be fighting about me, when they didn't understand a thing going on?

Suddenly I got tired of it and raised my voice. "Stop it. You can't fight about it, if you don't understand it. You guys have no clue how I have been feeling the past weeks. It hasn't been fun for me too, you know. And dad, you have no right to tell me what to do, because you haven't raised me since I was 11. Spencer only has that right. He is my father figure. Please go."

My dad and Spencer both looked schocked at me. My dad looked hurt, but he did leave.

Spencer was quite and didn't know what to say. I turned around, because I didn't know what to say either.

After a while, he gently place a hand on my arm. "Kiddo, it's going to be okay. It really is. Just get some rest." Yeah, right!

**_ Hope you like the first chapter! Reviews are always welcome!**


	2. Let's Pretend

**This is my newest chapter of iAm An Innocent!**

**Summary: Carly is being depressed lately. What's going on and can someone save her from herself before its too late?**

At the moment, I was sitting at home in my bedroom on my computer. I had been at home for three days now after being in the hospital for almost one week.

Not that it had been better here. Spencer forced me to go to a psychologist to talk about my problems. My dad left after 2 days to go back his career. Not that I cared. I hadn't spoken to Sam and Freddie yet. I was kind of scared of what they would think of me.

Spencer had been trying to convince me to talk with them, but I still didn't want to. I wasn't ready to face them. They had seen me trying to lose some pain which almost caused me to die. Spencer still wasn't sure that it wasn't my intention to kill myself, so he had been keeping me under surveillance for the past days.

I started to laugh a little. I was watching a video that someone sent in for iCarly and it was a really funny one.

Suddenly my door opened and Spencer came in. "I see you're laughing." My laugh went away. "You don't have to constantly check on me, you know."

Spencer let out a sigh. "I know, but don't be mad at me for worrying about you. Freddie is downstairs."

"I don't want to see him." I hissed at Spencer.

"Well he's coming upstairs anyway." Spencer quickly left after saying that, so I couldn't respond back to him.

After a minute, Freddie entered the room. "Hi, Carly." He said it so softly that it almost sounded like a whisper. I didn't look up at him. "Hey."

"So how are you doing?" I looked up at Freddie. He did not just ask me that. I saw that he immediately regretted what he had asked.

"I'm great." I spat out sarcastically towards Freddie. He slightly winced at my harsh tone. The room then filled with a very uncomfortable silence.

Freddie finally spoke very softly, a little afraid of me. "I have been doing okay. Sam hasn't been hurting me in any way, so that's better, I guess." He laughed nervously.

"Sam doesn't have to stop hurting you. It's not your fault in any way." I suprised both me and Freddie by saying something.

Freddie gave me a soft smile. "I know that. It's just... I have this feeling that I could have stopped this before you know the whole thing happened."

"Freddie, if you want to stop this, you need to know what happened to make me feel like this and I really don't want to talk about it just yet." I looked down again. The events suddenly came back to me in a flash.

I started to shake my head. I didn't want to remember it. I didn't want to know it. I wanted to forget it.

Freddie looked at me worried. "Carly, are you alright?" I didn't respond instead tears started to fall from my eyes.

He gently pulled me into a hug. I didn't calm down and only started to cry more. I was scared, so scared.

Suddenly I snapped and I screamed at Freddie. "Let me go! Don't touch me! Please, don't hurt me! Go away! Go away!"

Freddie immediately let me go and jumped at my reaction. He looked hurt and scared. "Carly, you know that I would never hurt you."

"Go away! Go away!" I choked out. I wanted him to go. He could only hurt me.

Spencer came running upstairs to see me having a panic attack. "Carly, calm down. It's okay. Don't worry, it's just me and Freddie."

I didn't listen. I didn't want to hear it. "Leave me alone! Go away! You're only going to hurt me!"

Spencer said something to Freddie before leaving me alone. I crawled up in a small ball before crying. I calmed down by rocking myself back and forth.

I stayed like that for 15 minutes before going into bed, but I didn't fall asleep.

After a while, I heard someone come in. I pretended to be asleep and hoped that the person would just go away.

"You're not asleep. Stop pretending and let me talk to you." It was Sam's voice.

"Okay, then I'll eat these cupcakes with filling all by myself and I'm not going to leave anything for you." She knew that I can't resist cupcakes.

I let out a sigh. "Fine, I'm awake. Now give me the cupcakes." Sam laughed at my sudden eagerness and gave me a cupcake.

"See, that's much better. So since Freddork can't talk about boys, let's talk about my really cute boyfriend." Sam said very happy.

I giggled. Sam look angry at me. "Okay, just because you don't have a boyfriend and usually I am not such a girly girl, you do not have the right to make fun of me and my boyfriend."

"No, it's not that Sam. It's just you're the first person not saying it's going to be alright and then trying to talk about my problems." I said.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Okay, okay, I'm not used to you being a girly girl and maybe I'm a tiny bit jealous of your incredibly awesome boyfriend."

Sam smiled. "Thought so and besides, distraction help. Spencer also said to me not to talk about it, because you kind of scared them with your panic attack. And I'm not saying it's going to be alright in a couple of days, but let's just pretend it's alright at the moment."

I took a bite from the cupcake before smiling. "Sure, let's pretend!"

**Hope you liked the next chapter. It might take some time to update the next chapter. Reviews are still welcome.**


	3. Daynightmare

**Again a new chapter...**

**Summary: Carly is being depressed lately. What's going on and can someone save her from herself before its too late?**

Things had been going well or so they seemed. I listened to Sam's advice and I started to pretend that I was alright while I still wasn't feeling fine.

Spencer bought it though and finally had let me go to school. School was okay. It was a little distraction and I stopped avoiding Sam and Freddie. Everybody thought I was just doing fine, but only Sam and I knew the truth. I wasn't okay and I wasn't feeling better, but still I kept pretending.

Nobody at school knew what I had done. They just thought I caught the flu, because Carly Shay wouldn't feel depressed. No Carly should always be happy and positive. Nevertheless, I still told everybody that I had the flu, just because I still cared about what people thought of me.

My dad called a little while ago. He bought my suddenly being okay story too. He even thought it was a stage everybody went through. Weird, right? I had reasons to be depressed and not happy, but I still didn't feel like telling my reason to anyone on this entire planet.

At the moment, I was standing at my locker to get my books for the next two classes. Sam jumped up from behind me causing me to let a out a little yelp.

"Someone's a little bouncy." She said with a huge smile on her face.

"What happened?" I knew Sam too well and she would only have such a huge smile on her face if she did something horrible to Freddie or something amazing happened to her.

"You're making it sound like I did something horrible." Sam looked a little mad at me.

I raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I might have done something to Freddie, but that's not why I'm all happy."

"Then what is it?" I asked while walking with her to our next class.

"Okay, Ryan and I..." I zoned out. I really didn't need to hear more stories about her 'oh so amazing' boyfriend. Ryan treated her nice and was better than all her other boyfriends, but eventually it got annoying to only hear about it.

I was kind of the third wheel around Sam and Freddie. Didn't I mention Freddie had an 'oh so amazing' girlfriend? Well, Freddie had a girlfriend named Faya and I hated her with all my heart.

Faya had Freddie and I didn't it. Yes, I was jealous of Faya, because I loved Freddie. This was actually a cause of my depression, because I knew I would never ever get Freddie Benson. He told me two months ago that he loved her. It was horrible.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting in the iCarly studio waiting for Freddie. He said he needed to tell me something important. I wondered what it was. Freddie and I hadn't talked a lot to each other because of his new girlfriend, Faya._

_Gosh, I hated her. She irritated me so much. She was so perfect and Freddie liked her, which bugged me the most, because I was in love with Freddie._

"_Carly." I immediately snapped out of my thoughts. Freddie smiled at me._

"_Hey, Freddie." I smiled at him._

"_Hey, Carls." He seemed nervous._

"_Freddie, what's wrong? You don't have to nervous around me." I looked at him with a worried expression._

"_Okay, here goes nothing." He mumbled to himself._

"_Come on Freddie, you can just say it." I stared to get really worried._

_He looked at me. "I love you."_

Did he just say that he loved me? A huge smile spread across my face.

"_Do you think if it's okay when I just say that to Faya?" He looked at me nervously._

_This was for Faya. He loved Faya, not me. I had the feeling as if he had just ripped my heart out, stamped on it, and put it back. I wanted to run away, but instead I gave him a smile._

"_If you love her, you can just say that." _

_He smiled at me and gave me a quick hug. "Thanks, Carls, I knew that I could count on my best friend." _

_He left while I let the words sink in. Best friend... I'm just his best friend. I ran to my room and locked myself in it. I cried for the rest of the afternoon._

_End Flashback_

The memory almost made me cry. I stopped myself just in time before my math teacher could notice. I tried to focus on the lesson, but it didn't really work out.

Why did he have to love her? I wouldn't show that I was jealous, because it would ruin our friendship and Freddie would probably feel guilty about getting me in this depression.

I would never want Freddie to feel guilty about. He may have slightly caused it, but my depression was caused by so many much more important reasons.

Faya was a big cause. She hated me. That's why I hated her. She hated me, because Freddie still spent a lot of his time with me. Yes, she was jealous of me as well and I enjoyed it.

Because she was jealous of me, she made my life a little more horrible. She called me names and sometimes she would hit me. Around Freddie, it was a different story. Suddenly I was her best friend and she adored me.

Even though she was a horrible actress, Freddie believed that we were the best of friends. I didn't tell anything to him, because he loved her and sometimes I wondered what she said about me was right. That would explain this situation I was in now.

"Carly, Carly." Sam was screaming in my ear.

"Huh, what?" I looked around confused. I suddenly realized that we were the only ones in the classroom.

"The bell rang like 5 minutes ago. Were you daydreaming?"

"Something like that, but the fitting term would be daynightmaring." Sam looked at me concerned before we walked out the class.

**This chapter took me really only 25 minutes to write and I really enjoyed writing it. Hope you enjoy reading it.**

**Reviews are still welcome.**


	4. No Goddess

**Another new chapter...**

**Summary: Carly is being depressed lately. What's going on and can someone save her from herself before its too late?**

"Bye, you guys." Freddie said as he walked to the door.

"Good luck with your tick bath, Freddork." Sam said while getting some ham from our refrigerator. Freddie gave her an angry look before leaving.

"Well, that just leaves you and me." I said to Sam. Spencer wasn't at home as well. He was teaching a couple of kids about painting. Hope they don't learn about the history of yellow.

"Yeah... Carly, everybody thinks you're okay, but I know better. Could you tell me maybe what's been causing this. I mean I'm your best friend and I have been really worried." She started to eat her ham.

I let out a sigh as I gave in to her. "Maybe one cause of my depression." Sam looked suprised before smiling at me, encouraging me to go on.

"But promise not to laugh, because you probably are going to laugh when I'm going to tell you this."

"I promise not to laugh or make fun of your cause of your depression. Now tell me the secret." She looked at me with lots of curiosity.

"Sam, I love Freddie and not as only a stupid best friend, but he has a stupid girlfriend and he loves her, and not me." The last part came out as a whisper.

Instead of making fun of me, she looked furious. "I'm going to hurt that dork, so badly. He's going to regret going out with Faya in the first place."

Sam stood up and stormed to door. I ran after her and grabbed her by the arm.

"Stop it. Don't hurt Freddie. That will just upset me more. Besides, is he really worth it?" My eyes looked pleading at Sam.

Luckily, she gave in and she went back to eating her ham. "But don't expect me to be nice to him. He hurt my best friend."

"But he doesn't now about it. Besides, he really isn't a cause. Faya is a cause. She hates my guts, because I hang out too much with Freddie. She says mean stuff to me and I'm actually starting to believe her."

"Don't believe her. She's just a jealous skunkbag and Freddie is just an idiot to fall in love with her." Sam said with hate evident in her voice.

"Well, maybe it is true. There's probably a reason why Freddie doesn't love me and maybe it's the things Faya says to me." I suddenly felt really small.

Sam shook her head. "No way, that's totally not true. Faya is an idiot and doesn't know what she's talking about."

"I guess you're right." I saw Sam get a little angrier at my reponse, but she knew convincing me wasn't really working.

"Tommorow, you'll see I'm right." I looked at Sam confused, but nodded nevertheless.

The next morning, I was at school putting some books in my lockers. Sam was standing next to me giving Freddie angry glances which she basically had been doing the first minute she had seen him this morning.

Suddenly a loud yell was heard from the bathroom. Everyboy looked where the yell had come from.

Faya came out, but she didn't look as perfect as she always did. It was actually the exact opposite. Her hair was green, her face was completely red, and a spider was on her head.

I started to laugh as did the rest of the school. Faya's eyes turned red to match her face. She ran to Freddie for help. He was laughing too.

"Freddiebear, this isn't funny. Please help me." She looked very angry.

Freddie couldn't stop laughing. "I'm sorry. You're going to have to solve this one on your own."

She gave him an angry glance before storming out of the school furiously.

I finally stopped laughing and my hand wiped the tears from my face. I turned around to Sam. She had an evil smirk on her face. Suddenly realization hit me.

"You did this to Faya, didn't you?" I had a huge grin on my face.

"Guilty as charged, but if any teachers ask, I know of nothing." Sam also smiled.

"It was kind of mean, Sam." Well, it kind of was, but I didn't care.

"So! You were laughing and I think you really don't care if it was mean of me." Sam said.

"Yeah, you're right."

"Sam, you did this to my girlfriend, didn't you?" A familiar voice said. I turned around to see Freddie standing behind me.

Sam gave him a smirk. "I know of nothing."

"Well, if you did do it, it was kind of funny. But don't mess with my girlfriend again, okay?"

"Who said I did this? You're girlfriend isn't perfect Freddie. Maybe she just had a bad day." I couldn't help, but smile at that comment.

Freddie let out a sigh. "Calrs, come on, help me out, my girlfriend is great, right?"

"She is a nice girl, but nobody is perfect, so why would she be the exception?"

He gave me a frustrated look. "Fine." He walked away from us.

Sam smiled at me. "Hoped I fixed this cause, now the next."

"I guess you did, but fixing the next cause is something I need to do myself. You won't get it, nobody does. It will take time, but you'll know when I fixed it. I'll be myself again." I said the last line mostly to encourage myself, so that I knew I'd be okay.

Sam looked at me before nodding. "But remember, I hope you'll get over Freddie and you shouldn't worry about Faya. She isn't a goddess."

**I'm glad that I made Carly a little happier. It was kind of depressing to right about someone who is depressed. Reviews are btw still welcome.**


	5. Finally Better

**New chapter...**

**Summary: Carly is being depressed lately. What's going on and can someone save her from herself before its too late?**

"Carls, are you almost finished? Everybody is waiting for you." Spencer yelled from downstairs.

"Coming," I yelled back while trying to get my high heels on. When I finally got them on, I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked okay. I wore a black skirt, black high heels, a white tank top, and a black jacket.

Tonight we had our once in a year apartment building party. It usually was fun. We would talk, dance, and there was the singing contest. I never entered, because I thought that I was a terrible singer, but I could play guitar pretty well and wrote songs all the time.

I ran downstairs to find Spencer and Sam waiting for me. Even though Sam didn't live in our building, she came to our party every year.

"You look nice." Sam said before smiling at me.

"You look nice too." I gave as response.

"Okay, we all look very nice here. Now come on, we're going to be late if we don't hurry up." Spencer was obviously in a rush.

I nodded before heading downstairs to Spencer's car. The party wasn't in our building, instead it was in Lake Forest Park which was just north of Seattle. The party was outside, so we always had to make sure the day wasn't too cold and it wouldn't rain. That would ruin the whole party.

It wasn't a long ride and before I knew it, we were there. Most of the people were already there, meaning that we were late.

Spencer went to a cute girl he saw, leaving Sam and me alone. We started talking to some people and dancing around. I started to enjoy myself which I hadn't done for a long time.

Well, that was until I saw Faya and Freddie kissing. Suddenly, my happy mood went over. Sam immediately noticed that.

"Hey, Carly, let's go over there. I think that I might have seen a way better guy than Freddork."

I wanted to argue and say that Freddie was a really good guy, but instead I just gave in to her and she led me to the better guy. I talked a little with him, but I didn't find him much better, so I left a couple of minutes later.

Sam was no where to be found and suddenly I felt incredibly lonely. I decided to get some snacks and after that I just watched people having a good time.

"Hey, Carly, is that you?" It was a familiar voice. I quickly turned around to find Griffin looking at me. Oh, the joy!

"Yeah, who else did you think I was?" I asked him.

"I don't know. I just wanted to start a conversation." He looked in my eyes.

"What about? Your pee wee babies." Wow, that sounded sarcastic. Griffin looked hurt. I really regretted saying that.

"I'm sorry. I haven't been myself lately." Good excuse, Carly. That will make him feel better.

"Yeah, I heard." He said before walking away from me. I felt tears stinging in the corners of my eyes. Gosh, I hated myself at the moment.

The one thing again that crossed my mind was running away. It was a coward action, but at the moment it seemed like a good idea.

My legs began moving away from the party. Well, until someone grabbed my arm.

"Hey, kiddo, where are you going? The singing contest hasn't even started yet." It was Spencer.

He looked at me before realizing something was wrong.

"Hey, why are you crying? What happened?" He looked worried.

"It's nothing, Spencer. I just something said something not so nice to Griffin and now I feel really guilty about it." I said hoping he would buy it. Well, I wasn't lying, but I just left some parts of the story behind. For instance, I was still feeling depressed.

"O, Carly, you shouldn't feel guilty about. Nobody is going to hate you for it, not even Griffin. Don't ruin the party by one thing you said." Spencer smiled at me.

"Sure." I gave a fake smile back at him, but again he bought it.

"Come on, the singing contest is going to start in 5 minutes." He pulled me towards the stage.

Sam was already there and motioned for us to come sit next to her. We took the seats next to her and I started to look around if Freddie was nearby. Luckily, he was 5 rows behind us, so I wouldn't be distracted by him and Faya.

The announcer came up to the stage and the contest officially started. The first singer was really bad, but most of the people were pretty good. Except one guy who sang about a toilet. Probably wrote it while he was on the toilet.

The announcer came up again. "Last but not least, Carly Shay." My eyes flew wide open in shock. I didn't sign up for the singing contest.

I looked at Sam and Spencer who both shrugged. They didn't sign me up, but who did?

"Come on, Carly Shay." The announcer said.

I stood up and walked nervously to the stage knowing that I couldn't get out of it. Otherwise you were seen as a chicken.

When I was on stage, I picked up the guitar on the ground and walked to the microphone.

"This is a song I wrote not so long ago. I didn't really rehearse for this, so hopefully it goes well." My fingers started to strum the guitar and I stared to sing:

_I guess you really did it this time_

_Lost yourself in your warpath_

_Lost your balance on a tightrope_

_Lost your mind tryin' to get it back_

_Wasn't it easier in your lunchbox days?_

_Always a bigger bed to crawl into._

_Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything?_

_And everybody believed in you?_

_It's all right, just wait and see_

_Your string of lights is still bright to me_

_Oh, who you are is not where you've been_

_You're still an innocent._

_You're still an innocent._

_There's some things you can't speak of_

_But tonight you'll live it all again_

_You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now_

_If only you would sing what you know now then_

_Wasn't it easier in your firefly-catchin' days?_

_And everything out of reach, someone bigger brought down to you._

_Wasn't it beautiful runnin' wild till you fell asleep?_

_Before the monsters caught up to you?_

_It's all right, just wait and see_

_Your string of lights is still bright to me_

_Oh, who you are is not where you've been_

_You're still an innocent_

_It's okay, life is a tough crowd_

_32, and still growin' up now_

_Who you are is not what you did_

_You're still an innocent_

_Time turns flames to embers_

_You'll have new Septembers_

_Every one of us has messed up too_

_Life changes like the weather_

_I hope you remember_

_Today is never too late to_

_Be brand new_

_It's all right, just wait and see_

_Your string of lights is still bright to me_

_Oh, who you are is not where you've been_

_You're still an innocent_

_It's okay, life is a tough crowd_

_32, and still growin' up now_

_Who you are is not what you did_

_You're still an innocent_

_You're still an innocent_

_Lost your balance on a tightrope_

_It's never too late to get it back_

The whole audience started to clap and cheer for me. Everybody smiled at me. Spencer and Sam both had huge grins on their face before giving me a thumbs up. My eyes wandered around before I locked them with Freddie. He also had a big smile and cheered for me.

The announcer came back on the stage. "I think it's fair to call our winner, Carly Shay."

More cheers were heard as I received the trophy. In the corner of my eye, I saw Faya. She looked everything, but happy. She signed me up and her plan totally backfired.

"I want to thank everyone, but mostly Faya, because she signed me up." I quickly said. Faya looked even more angry and Freddie looked angry at Faya. My evening was completely better and for the first time in weeks, I felt happy and joyful.

I went of the stage and immediately Sam and Spencer hugged me.

"Congratulations, I didn't know you could sing like that." Spencer said.

"I didn't know either. I always thought I was bad." I said.

"Well, you aren't bad at all. You are great." Sam said.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go to that girl over there." Spencer left to another girl. What a nice brother do I have.

"Wow, Faya's plan totally backfired. Fredweird is even angry with her." Sam said with a huge smile.

"Yeah, I guess it did." I also had a huge smile on my face.

"Well, I think your depression is over." Sam gave me another smile.

"Yeah, I guess it is. I'm finally better." I nearly screamed before continuing to party and receive compliments about my performance.

**Hope you like this chapter and reviews are still welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Taylor Swift's song "Innocent." I also don't own iCarly or any of their characters. The only things I own are my imagination, Faya, and Ryan.**


	6. Not Guilty

**Again a chapter...**

**Summary: Carly is being depressed lately. What's going on and can someone save her from herself before its too late?**

Listening to my pearpod, I happily skipped and danced into our apartment building. I was my normal perky happy self again, but I still hadn't told anyone the reason why the whole depression had started in the first place. I was planning to tell Spencer as soon as I came home.

Lewbert interrupted my thoughts by screaming at me. "No skipping or dancing!" I looked at him before he hit me with green peas. How nice of him!

He was so weird sometimes. Quickly I ran up the stairs to get away from Lewbert and his green peas.

When I entered in my apartment, Spencer was watching TV while he had promised me that he would work on a sculpture for a hospital.

I coughed softly. Spencer looked at me surprised. "I was just taking a break."

That was the worst excuse ever. "Of course you were."

"So how was school?" He asked trying to distract me from him not doing his work.

"Good, I guess. Spencer, I need to talk to you about something." I sat next to him on the couch.

Spencer knew that this was serious and looked concerned at me. "Sure, what about?"

"My depression." Spencer's face immediately fell. I knew this wasn't going to be easy to talk about. He had ignored it and he thought that I had been better for weeks, which wasn't true at all.

"But you're over it now." He tried to avoid the topic.

"Yeah, only for a couple of days now. I lied about feeling better. I was just pretending and you bought it. To tell you the truth, my depression has been completely over since the singing contest."

Spencer looked shocked at me. "Why would you lie about that?"

"Just because people thought that I was going crazy and maybe I was. I just wanted to feel normal. Besides, nothing bad happened; Sam knew that I was pretending.

My brother nodded. "But why do you want to talk about it now?"

"Because there were reasons why I was depressed and I think that I should tell you. One reason was that I'm in love with Freddie while he has a girlfriend who absolutely hates me and Freddie loves her."

Another shocked expression crossed Spencer's face. "But he has been with Faya before the whole depression started. That can't be the only reason."

I shook my head. "It isn't the only reason. A couple of weeks ago, I was walking to the movies. I went through the back alley which I shouldn't have done."

Tears were streaming down my face as the memories were coming back to me. Spencer gently wrapped his arms around me. "Go on, if you want to."

"There we these guys doing something to a girl and forcing her to go along with it. One guy saw me and well he grabbed me. He forced me to watch how they did stuff to the girl and he told me that I was next."

Spencer hugged me tighter fearing where this was going to. "He started touching me at places that shouldn't be touched and I was so scared. Suddenly police sirens were heard and he let me go. I ran away and later heard that the girl, Jennifer Apple, was killed."

My sobs got louder and my body was shaking. Spencer rubbed my back and rocked me back and forth. After a while, I started to calm down.

"Why didn't you tell us? We could have helped. The police could have helped." He looked worried at me, but there was also relief on his face because his fear didn't completely come true.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I was just so scared and felt so disgusted with myself, because I didn't do anything. I just felt guilty and I thought you guys would be mad."

My brother shook his head. "You aren't guilty and we wouldn't have been mad. Carly, nothing of this is your fault."

"I know now that I'm innocent... We have to go to the police, don't we?"

Spencer nodded. "We do. We can go now or tomorrow, but those guys need to go to prison. I read that the police has the guys, but need more evidence and you can give it to them. You were a witness."

I sighed. "Okay, let's go now. I just want to get this over with."

We went downstairs and Spencer drove us to the police station. The whole ride just made me more nervous, but I had to go; I would help Jennifer and give myself more closure.

At the police station, Spencer said that I had information about the case of Jennifer Apple. I was led to a room while Spencer stayed behind. I had to wait awhile, but eventually an officer came.

He smiled at me before shaking my hand. "I'm officer Greenly."

"Carly Shay." I said very softly.

"Nice to meet you, Carly. I heard you could tell us more about the murder of Jennifer Apple."

I nodded. "Well what could you tell us?"

I swallowed before telling my whole story without a single sob. The police officer made notes the whole time I was speaking.

After telling my whole story, he decided to ask me some questions. "Thank you for sharing that, but why didn't you tell this earlier."

"I was scared and felt guilty, because I didn't do anything to help Jennifer." I could feel myself coming close to crying.

The officer saw this too and gave me a soft smile. "I understand. Maybe you could tell me if you recognize any of these men?"

He showed me a couple of pictures. I recognized all of them. "Yeah, I recognize them all."

He nodded. "Could you tell me what they did?"

I nodded and I told everything that I could tell about the guys.

After that, he let me go back to Spencer. He told us that the information was very useful and they would probably be in prison pretty soon.

We finally went home and I took a nap to let the events of the day sink in.

**Finally I uploaded a new chapter. BTW reviews are still welcome.**


	7. Impatient Tears

**Finally a new chapter...**

**Summary: Carly is being depressed lately. What's going on and can someone save her from herself before its too late?**

"_Carly, Freddie and Sam are ready for iCarly." Spencer yelled at me from the kitchen._

"_Coming." I yelled while I ran to the iCarly studio. When I came there, Sam and Freddie were both waiting for me._

"_What took you so long? We have a couple of special guests today." Sam looked angry at me._

"_I'm sorry. I was just kind of busy with something." I said as excuse, because I completely forget what I was doing in the first place which was kind of weird. Hopefully I wasn't losing my short-term memory._

_Freddie gave a sigh and he looked pretty upset. Why? I didn't know. "It doesn't matter. Let's just get started with the show, okay?" _

_Sam and I nodded before I gave Sam a questioning look._

"_He just broke up with Faya. She was cheating on him, poor guy." She mouthed to me. _

_I couldn't help, but have a little smile on my face. Although Sam really looked upset. When did she stop being mean to Freddie?_

"_In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." Freddie said and the show began._

_Sam and I started talking about some really random things. _

"_Okay, We have some special guests today. Come out." Sam said very happy._

_I was pretty curious who the special guests could be. They must be amazing, because Sam seems thrilled to have them on the show._

_Suddenly four very familiar men came to view. They were the guys who killed Jennifer Apple. I started crying. I wanted them to go away. Everybody around me seemed really excited to meet them._

"_Go away. Go away." I sobbed and I let out a scream as one guy gave me a wink._

_End of Carly's Dream_

My eyes flew open before I looked around the room to check if any of the guys were around. Nobody was in my room. It was just a horrible nightmare.

I should have known that I was dreaming. Since when was I losing my short-term memory and why would Freddie break up with his 'oh so amazing' girlfriend?

Even though it had been a nightmare, I still felt scared and uncomfortable in my room. At the moment, I just needed a shoulder to cry on which would probably be Spencer's shoulder.

Quickly I ran to the living room and saw Spencer in a blurred vision. Yes, I had started crying. My tears couldn't wait a little longer, so they decided to just go out. Stupid impatient tears!

Spencer saw me and immediately gave me a hug. My body started to shake uncontrollably and Spencer tried to sooth me while gently placing me on the couch.

It took awhile, but eventually I calmed down. My body stopped shaking and my tears finally stopped flowing from my eyes.

"Are you okay?" Spencer looked at my eyes.

I took a deep breath. "It was just a nightmare." I said it so softly that it almost sounded like a whisper.

My brother nodded, but he still had a worried look on his face.

"You know Sam and Freddie are here." Spencer said after a moment of silence.

At first, I didn't look up; I was too embarrassed of what they were thinking . Finally, I got my courage back and looked up at them.

Sam and Freddie both gave me smile, but still had a worried look. I gave them a weak smile back.

Another moment of silence before I spoke. "Do you guys know about the thing why I was so depressed?"

They both gave me a confused look before looking at Spencer.

"I didn't tell them yet, Carls. I thought that maybe you would want to tell them. It would might be a little weird coming from my mouth."

I nodded. "Can you tell them, anyway? I really don't think that I can tell them the story again. It's just getting a little to hard to talk about."

This time Spencer nodded and he started telling them the story. I decided to stay; wanting to make sure that my brother told the whole story and he didn't leave anything out.

During the story, I occasionally flinched or shut my eyes when he talked about the parts I hated most to think about or be remembered about.

After he finished the story, I slowly looked up. I could see them both looking shocked. Neither of them had expected that this was the reason why I had been depressed.

"Wow, Carly, I'm so sorry. I really didn't know. If I had known, I would have spent less times with Faya and more times with you." He really looked and probably felt guilty.

"It's okay. I should have told someone. I just felt guilty myself and thought you guys would get mad at me." My voice was once again a whisper.

"You know that we wouldn't have thought that." Sam said and then gave me a hug.

"I know, but I'm alright now. Don't worry." I said as she let me go.

"Yeah, I know." Sam took a seat next to me.

Again there was a silence. The mood in the room was really depressing and sad.

"Well, I spent enough time being depressed. I think that we should go to Groovy Smoothies to celebrate that I'm feeling better." My voice was surprisingly loud and cheerful.

Freddie smiled before saying to me. "Sure, I think everybody needs a smoothie."

We went out the door and I softly thanked my stupid impatient tears, because I didn't think that I would have had the courage to speak or let Spencer talk to Freddie and Sam.

**Well, that's the new chapter. Hoped that you like it and sorry that I didn't update earlier. I just have been kind of busy lately. **

**Reviews are welcome.**


	8. Runaway

**New chapter...**

**Summary: Carly is being depressed lately. What's going on and can someone save her from herself before its too late?**

Freddie and I were talking about a math test while walking to our apartments.

"Yes, I got that problem right!" Freddie exclaimed happily as I just told my answer to the problem.

A smile formed on my face. "Maybe we can hang out at my home, just the two of us. We haven't done that in pretty long time since you have a girlfriend." I said hoping that he would finally have time.

"I'm sorry, Carly, but I can't today. My mom wants to spend some time with me and I already made up many excuses to skip that. Maybe some other time." Freddie said.

I frowned before quickly giving him a very fake smile. "Sure, maybe some other time."

Freddie also smiled. "Okay, well see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." As soon as Freddie left, my frown returned. I really wanted to spend some time with Freddie. We hadn't been with just the two of us since Faya and I missed our time together. We usually had the greatest time together.

My thoughts were distracted by a couple of kids running by. I realized that I was still outside my apartment and quickly entered my apartment.

When I walked in, Spencer had each of his feet in a watermelon. He looked up and smiled when he saw me.

"Why?" I asked really curious about the reason he had his feet in watermelons.

"Well, it's about this bet I made with Socko. He said that I couldn't keep my feet in watermelons for 13 hours 27 minutes and 44 seconds." He said.

I looked at him as if he was the biggest idiot ever which he probably was at the moment. "Again why?" I asked still trying to understand why brother would do something as idiotic as this.

My brother huffed. "You don't understand. It's this guy's thing."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, it is. Every guy would put his feet in watermelons just for fun or for a bet." My voice sounded very sarcastic at the moment.

Spencer was about to say something, but was interrupted by a familiar voice. "Hey, Carly."

My feet turned me around. I was shocked to see my dad. What on earth was he doing here? I thought that he wouldn't be coming here anytime soon after I said those things in the hospital. This time my dad didn't look mad. Instead, he looked kind of guilty; almost like a little kid who just stole candy from his mother.

"What are you doing here? I thought that I made it very clear that I didn't want to see you anytime soon." I hissed at him.

He sighed. "I guess that I deserved that. I... I'm here to become involved with your life again. I did some thinking lately and I realized that you were right. I haven't been a good father since your mother died. I should have been there for you, but instead I focused on my work to forget about your mother."

"Okay, so you think that I will just let you in my life again. I don't think so. You have been gone for years and all of the sudden you realize that you haven't been a good father. I honestly don't have to take this from you and I really don't want you back in my life. I'm perfectly fine with Spencer." My voice was loud and harsh.

My father looked hurt and looked at Spencer for help.

"Carls, I know that it's hard to imagine him being with us again. Even I had that when he was here knocking on the door a couple of hours ago, but give him a chance. You don't have to like him being here, but he wants to try. He is trying to be here for us." Spencer's eyes were begging me to forgive dad.

Tears were streaming down my face. "I wish I could, but it isn't that easy. It just isn't as easy as walking back in my life and being there again. You haven't been here for years. I can't just act that everything is back to normal." My voice wasn't harsh, but still loud.

"Carly, it isn't going to be normal and I'm not expecting that at all. I understand that it isn't going to be easy and you won't like it, but trying doesn't hurt. It's just a chance, Carly. Please give me another chance." My dad's voice was pleading and he tried to convince me.

"No, I don't think that I can give you another chance. You don't know how hard my life has been. I've been pretending the last years. I pretended that I had such an amazing dad to stop my tears. I pretended that you would come back soon to stop my tears. I've pretended and lied to people and myself because of you. It was the only way that I stayed sane, so no I can't give you another chance." I said softer this time.

"Carly, please I..." My dad said, but was cut of by me.

"No, I don't need to hear more promises that you are going to break. Goodbye!" I said.

I threw my bag on the couch and ran out of the door out of my apartment. I didn't know where I was going, but it was far away from dad. It was a place where promises were kept and a place where I didn't need to pretend to people and myself to make sure that I would stay sane. It was a place where people laughed and everything was a big party. One thing was for sure; I wasn't coming back anytime soon to my dad or Seattle.

**I hope this chapter was good. It might take me a while to update a next chapter, because I have a lot of things to do this week (including an annoying project), but I'll try to update as soon as possible.**

**Reviews are still welcome.**


	9. Opposites Attract

**Another chapter...**

**Summary: Carly is being depressed lately. What's going on and can someone save her from herself before its too late?**

At the moment, I was standing at the train station in Seattle. I had bought a ticket which was kind of expensive, but I couldn't complain, because I was lucky to still have my purse with me. If I didn't have my purse, I wouldn't be able to go to Chicago.

Yes, Chicago was where I was going. It was a big city. Nobody would find me there easily and my aunt lived there. I hadn't seen her since my mom's funeral. My father didn't want to have anything to do with my mom's side of the family, so I never saw or heard of my aunt.

My eyes kept looking around the station nervously. I was scared if Spencer, my dad, Sam, or Freddie would come looking for me here. I calmed myself down by thinking that they wouldn't think that I would be actually running away. Besides, I left my bag at home, so they would think that I'd come back.

When I was completely certain that nobody would come and find me, I walked into the train. The train had been there for awhile, but I was just to nervous to get in. Quickly I found a seat and waited for the train to go away from Seattle.

After a couple of minutes waiting, a guy walked in and took the seat in front of me. He smiled at me before putting his baggage away. He sat down and looked at me.

"Hey, I'm Elliot Forrester." He said before giving me another smile.

"Carly Shay." I said while we shook hands.

"Yeah, I know. I've seen you on iCarly. Love that show." He said.

"What a coincidence! I love that show too." My voice was very sarcastic.

Elliot laughed. "So I don't want to be rude or anything, but you are running away, aren't you?" He suddenly turned serious.

"How did you figure that out!" I sounded very shocked.

"Well, you don't have any baggage while this is a three day trip and I ran away when I was 15, so I kind of added up all those things." Elliot said.

"Are you going to get me off this train now?" I asked pleading that he wouldn't get me off.

He sighed. I knew that he wanted me to go back, but he also knew what I was going through. "No, you can stay, but we are going to make a deal."

I nodded happy that he didn't throw me off.

"Okay, I do want you to have a place to go to in Chicago. You aren't going to wander around on the streets alone. That's dangerous. If you don't have a place to go, you're going to stay with me." He looked at me.

"Don't worry. I was planning to go to my aunt. She lives in Chicago and I'll stay there until I'm ready to go back to Seattle." I said.

He looked relieved, because I was going to be safe in Chicago and I wasn't going to be on my own.

For the first time, I looked outside and I noticed that we were moving. This probably meant that we were finally out of Seattle. A smile formed on my face and I quietly watched the outside world pass me by.

After awhile, Elliot spoke again. "I'm going to get some food. Do you want me to get something for you?"

"Yeah, I'd like that." I gave him a smile.

"Okay." He also gave me a smile before leaving to get food.

He came back after a couple of minutes with two trays of food. There was a pizza, a cup of yoghurt, and apple juice on it. We both ate the food on the trays silently while looking outside. I also took this time to get a better look of Elliot. He had green eyes with shaggy light brown hair.

After finishing our dinner, I decided to talk to him. "Elliot, since you know some things about me from iCarly, I think that I have the right to know a little more about you."

He chuckled. "Well, I guess you do. I'm 20 and a student at the University of Washington where I'm studying to become a dentist."

I raised my eyebrow. "A dentist?"

Another laugh escaped his lips. "Yeah, I want to be a dentist. I'd like to help people with their dental problems. And what do you want to be when you grow up?"

"I want to be a comedian or be a journalist and report stories all over the world. I also want to go to the University of Washington. If I may ask, why are you going to Chicago?" I asked.

"I'm going to visit my mom. She has been having some problems with alcohol addiction." He said.

"Oh, hopefully it'll go better with her." I said.

"Yeah, I'm hoping that too. She has been having some tough years lately after the divorce with my dad. I wasn't really a help to her. I ran away, because I wanted everything to go back to normal. I didn't want change." Elliot told me.

"With me, it's the exact opposite. I don't want everything to go back to normal. My dad left my brother in charge of me when my mom died. My dad left to pursue his career and I stayed with my brother in Seattle. Now he is back and wants to go back to how it used be. I just don't think that I can do that. He hasn't been here for so long and suddenly he just expects that it will be normal again." I said.

Elliot nodded. "I understand even though it's exactly the opposite thing, but you know opposites attract." His cheeks immediately turned red after he said that.

My eyes flew wide open. Did he just say that he liked me?

**This is the new chapter. It's kind of a cliff-hanger. Sorry for that, but I couldn't help it! I just had to get a cliff-hanger in there. **

**Reviews are always welcome.**


	10. Washing Away

**New Chapter...**

**Summary: Carly is being depressed lately. What's going on and can someone save her from herself before its too late?**

My eyes were wide open and my mouth was slightly open. A 20-year-old college student actually liked me! That was a great way to boost up your day and your self-confidence. His eyes looked apologetically at mine. He obviously felt guilty about telling me that.

There was a silence for a few moments which wasn't awkward for me, but really awkward for him. Eventually he spoke. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Especially with you running away and all." He rambled on, but I zoned out and stopped listening to him.

I looked at Elliot who was still talking or rather rambling. He was cute, a little shy, but still 10 times less nerdy than Freddie. Maybe I should give him a chance. It wasn't like I was going to get Freddie any time soon and Elliot seemed like a sweet guy.

"It's okay." My voice interrupted his and he looked at me with confused eyes. I spoke again. "It's okay that you like me. I'm actually flattered and maybe I like you too."

He raised his eyebrow. "Maybe?"

"Yeah, maybe. I want to get to know you better before something more happens between us. I also just came out of this depression state and I'm still recovering from it. There is also this guy that I have been crushing on and I need to get over him."

Elliot looked at me surprised and happy. "Sure, I agree on these terms and besides with relationships I always like to take it slow and steady.

A smile formed on my face. "Thanks for understanding."

He gave me a smile back. "No prob, but if I may ask, was this depression state of your caused by your dad?"

I shook my head. "It was actually caused by a series of things: the guy I have been crushing already has a girlfriend, his girlfriend has been hitting me, and I witnessed the whole murder of Jennifer Apple which you must have heard about.

He looked shocked. He probably didn't expect that. "Wow, I can understand why you weren't happy, but on iCarly you seemed just fine. Well, there were a couple of shows canceled, but that was due to you being sick, wasn't it?"

"No, I'm a pretty good actress, so that was why everything seemed fine. When you thought that I was sick, I was actually in the hospital. I felt so miserable and so I grabbed a razor blade to cut myself, but only to relieve myself from some pain. Well, it went horribly wrong and I almost killed myself that day, even though it wasn't my intention." I looked down. I felt ashamed of telling this to him, but at the same time I also needed someone to talk to.

"It's okay. You can look at me." Elliot's voice was soft and soothing.

I gently lifted my head and looked at him. I had started crying and I tried to wipe the tears away. Elliot looked at me with pity. He wrapped his arms around me and I cried against his chest. Elliot stroked my hair and kept whispering: "It's okay."

"I never meant to. I didn't want it to happen." I choked out.

"I know you didn't mean to. It just felt okay at that moment. Don't worry, I have been there too." He said as an attempt to calm me down.

It did calm me down and after a while I finally stopped crying. Elliot slowly let me go with concern in his eyes. At this moment, I felt so weak. I knew everyone could have taken advantage of me, but luckily Elliot wasn't the type of person to take advantage of others.

"I'm sorry about your shirt." I whispered when I saw that his whole shirt was ruined because of my tears.

A smile crossed his lips. "It's okay. I can wash it and I can't wash you to make you feel better."

Also I gave a meant smile to him. "Yeah, though I wish you could wash everything away."

"Me too. Are you okay now?" His worried look returned.

"Yeah, I'm okay now. I think that I have stored this problems away for too long and suddenly I was confronted with them again. I guess that I wasn't really ready for that confrontation."

"Well, luckily these problems are gone from your storage." He gave me a soft smile.

"Yeah, luckily I finally got rid off them." I agreed with him.

He looked at his watch. "It's 10:30. Do you want to sleep?"

"I want to, but I don't think that I'm going to sleep anytime soon."

Elliot nodded. "Well, we can watch a movie on my laptop if that's okay with you."

"Sure, it'll give me some distraction."

He put a DVD in his laptop and the movie started. It was a funny movie and I knew why he chose that. Funny movies always help people feel better and they wash their problems away. Even for me it worked and I laughed. Elliot would also laugh because of the movie and because I was doing okay.

When the movie ended, it was midnight and I knew that I could sleep without any trouble. Elliot gave me his blanket and his pillow. He helped with getting me comfortable, so that I could sleep easily. When he finished, he gave me a quick kiss on my forehead and made himself comfortable.

"Goodnight, Carly." He whispered.

"Goodnight, Elliot." I whispered back. I didn't fall asleep immediately. I thought about my day. It started out as a normal day, but now I was running away, I met Elliot, and my problem was washed away. For me, my day was special, perfect and it went great. With those thoughts, I finally fell asleep.

**This is the new chapter and I hope you liked it. I won't be updating for 2 weeks or more, because I'm going to be on vacation and maybe I'll even get stuck on the airport due to snow and bad weather. But I promise that I will update as soon as I can.**

**Note: Reviews are still welcome.**


	11. More Problems

**Another chapter...**

**Summary: Carly is being depressed lately. What's going on and can someone save her from herself before its too late?**

With nerves running through my whole body, my finger pressed the doorbell. Many thoughts were going through my head. Was this a good idea as I thought it was? Was my aunt even here.

Otherwise, I would go to Elliot. He had given me his mother's address to make sure that I would always have some place to go to. I thought that it was sweet that he was so worried. I promised to call him from my aunt's house and in five days I was going to go back to Seattle with him.

Finally the door opened and a woman in her 40's appeared. She had long light-brown curly hair and warm brown eyes. She hadn't changed much since the last time I saw her.

"Are you Melinda Jones?" I asked just to make sure that she was my aunt.

"Yes, and who are you? You look like my sister, but I'm sure that you're not her." My aunt said.

A smile formed on my lips. I looked like my mother! "No, I'm Carly Shay, your niece. That's probably why I look like your sister. She is my mother."

My aunt smiled. "Carly, I haven't seen you in years. You look so much older and like your mother. What a surprise to see you here. Please, come in."

I nodded and I gave my coat to my aunt. She led me to the living room before making coffee for us both. When she was finished, she took a seat across from me.

"What are you doing here without your brother or father? Did you move recently? And how are you doing?" My aunt asked me with a smile on her face.

"Well it's not going so well for the last couple of months. The reason that I'm here is because I ran away from Seattle." The words came out of my mouth easier than I expected.

My aunt looked shocked at me. "You ran away! Why?"

I took a deep breath and I started telling her about everything: Faya, Freddie, dad, the depression, Jennifer Apple, the guilt, and the need for having a mom.

After my story was finished, I started crying. I couldn't help it. My aunt hugged me and calmed down.

"Carly, I understand that it has been horrible and you ran away, but you can't stay away forever. Spencer and even your father are probably worried sick."

"I know that. I'm going back to Seattle in 5 days with Elliot. I met him in the train and he has been really protective of me, so I have to call him later so that he knows that I'm okay." I smiled when I thought about Elliot.

My aunt raised an eyebrow before smiling. "Elliot, is he your boyfriend already? Or are you still just friends?"

I couldn't help but blush a little. "Well, I know he likes me, but I told him that I'm not ready for a relationship just yet, so we are just friends at the moment."

"Well, I think that it's really cute. You can call him if you answer one question for me: How old is he?" My aunt looked at me curiously.

"He's 20, so he's just three years older than me. That's not too bad. So can I call him now? He's probably worried already." I gave a pleading look towards my aunt.

"Fine, a three-year age difference is enough. Call him and I think that I'm going to call your brother. He hasn't heard from you for three days!"

I wanted to protest, but I gave in. I quickly grabbed the phone and I dialed Elliot's number. After three tones, Elliot picked up.

_Telephone conversation_

Normal= Carly, Underlined= Elliot, **Bold= Aunt Melinda**

With Elliot Forrester.

With Carly Shay.

Carly, I was getting worried. You are safe at your aunt's, right?

Yes, I am. I just had a really nice conversation with her.

Can I speak to her to make sure?

Sure.

**With Melinda Jones.**

Hello, I just wanted to make sure Carly is okay.

**She is fine. Don't worry. **

Okay. Thank you. Tell her that she can always call me.

**I will let her know. Bye.**

Bye.

_End Telephone conversation_

My aunt hung up. "He said that you could always call him. I'm glad that he is so protective of you and doesn't expect anything else from you. If you know what I mean."

I nodded. I knew very well that Elliot could have taken advantage of me and that I was lucky that he probably didn't even think about it.

A voice disturbed me from my thoughts. My aunt was on the phone. I knew that she was calling my brother. I made myself smaller somehow hoping to magically disappear, but that unfortunately didn't work.

After awhile, she hung up. She took the seat next to me. "I had to call your brother and father."

I let out a sigh. "I know. I just wish you didn't have to.

"They were worried sick. They called the police. You weren't there for three whole days. Your brother said that he underst..." My aunt didn't come any further, because she was disturbed by someone else.

"Mom, I'm seriously never going to pick up Ben and Logan again. They are the most annoying twerps on the whole wide world." A girl's voice yelled.

Two boys came running in and a very annoyed girl came walking in behind them.

Suddenly one boy pointed at me. "Oh my gosh, you're Carly from iCarly."

The other boy looked at his mom. "Did you give us an early birthday present?"

My aunt laughed before shaking his head. "No, she isn't an early birthday present. Carly is your cousin. She is just staying here for 5 days."

Everybody looked at me and I quickly gave them a smile. "Hey." I didn't know what else to say.

The boy with light-brown hair shook my head. "I'm Ben."

"And I'm Logan." The boy with blond hair said.

The girl came to me with smile. "I'm Phoebe." Phoebe turned to her mom. "So I finally have a cousin who isn't guy. That's awesome. Do we have other family members we don't know about?"

"Well, I think Carly can answer that herself." My aunt looked towards me.

"Well, you have an uncle and a cousin, Spencer. You probably have seen him on iCarly. Your mother might have told that her sister died a couple of years ago, so you don't have another aunt." I said.

"Yeah, she told us." Logan said.

A silence followed before Phoebe decided to speak. "I don't have much homework. Maybe I can show Carly around Chicago." She looked at her mom with a pleading face.

"Sure, why not?" My aunt said.

Phoebe smiled and we walked towards the door together. Before we went out, my aunt spoke. "But come home before 6 o'clock. You need to be on time for dinner."

"Sure." we yelled back before shutting the door behind us.

We took a couple steps outside before Phoebe spoke. "Carly, you need to help me."

I gave her a confused look. Why would she need my help? "But promise not to tell my mom."

"I promise that I won't tell." I started getting worried. This didn't seem good at all.

"My mother and father are divorced for a couple of years now. My mom remarried a year ago and my step-dad seemed like a real nice guy at first. Now he has been abusing me both physically and mentally. I don't want to tell my mom, because she's really happy. I don't know what to do. My brothers also don't know. You have to take me with you to Seattle." She said with tears running out of her eyes.

I hadn't expected this at all and I looked shocked at her. At this moment, only one thing was running through my mind: more problems.

**I wrote this chapter while on vacation, so that's why it's a little longer than usual. I will update sooner this time and I hope you like the chapter.**

**Reviews are welcome.**


	12. Blue and Purple

**A new chapter...**

**Summary: Carly is being depressed lately. What's going on and can someone save her from herself before its too late?**

People talking and some birds singing were the only things heard at the moment. Phoebe and I sat quietly watching the people laughing, calling, or hurrying to an appointment. Yet near us there was a silence. Phoebe was probably wondering if it was a good idea to tell me or not while I was letting the new information sink in. It was hard to wrap my brain around it. My niece who I just met was being abused by her step-dad.

I let out a frustrated sigh. Why did everything have to be so complicated? For this once, could my life just be easy, fine, and okay? But no, someone decided that Carly needed some complications in her life. Well, to that someone, I honestly didn't need them.

For the first time after her confession, I actually looked at Phoebe. She looked scared. I couldn't help, but pity her. I had been in the same situation. Letting Faya hit me and torment me just because I wanted Freddie to be happy. Of course, his happiness was important, but sometimes I needed to put myself first.

"Carly, are you mad? Are you going to tell?" Her voice was soft and she looked so frightened.

I shook my head, shocked that she could even think that I was mad. "Of course, I'm not mad. I'm very mad at your step-dad, but not at you in any way and I'm not going to tell, because I think that's your job not mine.

"But, Carly, my mom is so happy. She's going to hate me or even not believe me if I told her." Her voice was loud, but you could hear the shaking in her voice.

"I know how that feels. You know the reason that I'm here is, because I ran away. My life is pretty messed up at the moment." With these words, I started to tell her how my life had been and hoped it would convince her into telling her mom.

She let out a deep sigh before thinking about it for awhile. "Fine, I'll tell my mom, but not until tomorrow morning. Is it okay with you that I wait until tomorrow?"

"Sure, maybe it's best to wait for a day as long as your step-dad can't hurt you." I said.

"Don't worry. If you stay in my room tonight, he can't hit me or come near me. Besides, yesterday's beating was pretty bad, so maybe today it would have been as bad." She looked sad as soon as she started to think about the abuse again.

A silence followed before I asked her something. "Do you have bruises of the beating? You know if your mom wouldn't believe it, you could always show her the bruises."

Phoebe nodded. "I can show you." She hesitated before lifting up her shirt. I looked shocked at her stomach. It was covered with blue and purple bruises. There was no normal skin color to see. She quickly put her shirt back in place.

"Phoebe, this is really bad. You have to tell your mom before it gets worse. He can kill you for all you know and if she doesn't believe you, you can come back with me to Seattle." I said with anger evident in my voice.

She looked relieved. "Thanks, and if it's too much trouble, I could always go to my father. He might believe me. I hope he does."

"Where does your father live?" I asked.

"In Aurora, that's pretty close to Chicago. I see him a couple of months. I really miss my father. I wish my parents never divorced. Then none of this would have ever happened." Her eyes turned sad again.

"Yeah, I wish my mother never died. Then I would have a lot less problems at the moment. My dad wouldn't have let to pursue his career. I would know how it is to have a mother. I wouldn't have run away, but it'll be okay for both of us." I said.

"Yeah, it'll be okay... I think it's time to go back." Phoebe said.

"That's probably a good idea. We don't want to be late for dinner." I said as we stood up and headed home.

When we came home, it was 6:30. We were late, but we didn't care much.

"You're late." My aunt said as soon as we came home.

"I know, but we had so much fun. I wanted to show Carly everything in Chicago. It's not bad to be late for dinner once, right?" Phoebe looked at her mom with a pleading face.

My aunt let out a sigh. "I guess not. We already finished dinner, but I'll warm it up for both of you. O, Carly, you need to meet my husband."

I followed her into the kitchen where her husband was reading a book. He noticed me and stood up. He smiled before shaking my hand. "I'm John, your aunt's husband."

"Carly." I said while trying not to look mad at him.

"Mom, can Carly stay in my room?" Phoebe asked while looking scared at her step-dad.

"Sure, why not? I'm glad that you're getting along with each other so well." My aunt had a smile on her face and didn't notice the frustrated look her husband had. Phoebe and I both smiled. We both knew that we were safe from him.

After dinner, Phoebe and I went to her room. She gave pj's that I could borrow and some other clothes for tomorrow. Then she started to do her homework and I helped her with some problems. Everything was going well until a knock was heard on the door.

John stepped into the room. Both of us got scared now. What did he want with us and could we do anything to stop him? Or would we both be blue and purple tomorrow?

**Sorry that it took awhile for me to update, but I had a lot of homework including the annoying project, but I don't have any projects for awhile, so I'll be updating sooner.**

**Reviews are welcome.**


	13. Sick of Drama

**And another chapter...**

**Summary: Carly is being depressed lately. What's going on and can someone save her from herself before its too late?**

The first thing that I did was stand before Phoebe. It probably wasn't smart, because he could hit me and then he could go after Phoebe, but my brain was in panic mode and this was the best that I could think of at the moment. I could hear myself breathing quickly and my heart pounding like crazy.

John looked angry at Phoebe. "You told her. Didn't you? But that's still not going to stop me. You think just because your cousin is staying in your room; you could avoid your beating. Well, you got that one wrong. Carly can enjoy a beating of her own as well. O, and screaming won't help. Your aunt and brothers are at the neighbors for a couple of minutes." He had an evil smirk on his face.

I swallowed and closed my eyes before he hit me in the stomach... hard. I gasped. Another punch followed and he pushed me to the ground. He kicked me on my leg. Tears started to form in the corner of my eyes, but I didn't let them go out just yet.

He moved to Phoebe and was about to hit her, but he was interrupted. "I'm home, sweetie. The neighbors weren't home yet." My aunt said.

My mouth opened to scream, but it was covered by his hand. He had let Phoebe go. "If you scream, I will kill you and make it look like an accident." John threatened while he gave another punch just to make it clear.

A normal person wouldn't do a thing now, but I was so sick of all the drama and I decided that I just wanted to stop being sick. So I kicked John... hard and he fell to the ground. This time it was my turn to smirk and I screamed as loud as I could.

In a couple of seconds, my aunt and my cousins came running into the room to find a cussing John, a relieved Phoebe, and a satisfied me.

"What on earth happened here?" My aunt asked utterly confused.

"A lot... Maybe we should all go to the living room for the explanation and yes, that includes you too John." I said.

We all walked to the living room and made ourselves comfortable. Since Phoebe still was shaken up from everything that just had happened and John probably wasn't going to tell on himself, I decided to tell every single detail about John to my aunt.

After the story, the only thing on my aunt's face was anger. "I can't believe you did that to my daughter and to think that you were a nice guy. I'm getting a divorce from you and I want you in jail for abusing my daughter. Leave now!"

John looked furious at me before getting his clothes and leaving out their lives forever. Phoebe let out a relieved breathe that she was apparently holding in.

My aunt sat next to Phoebe before hugging her. "I'm so sorry Phoebe. You were already suffering from our divorce and then this had to happen. Sweetheart, why didn't you tell me in the first place? It could have saved you from all these things."

Phoebe shrugged. "You were just so happy with him, mom. I didn't want to be the reason that you were unhappy again. I hope that you're not too mad at me."

"Of course, I'm not mad at you, sweetheart. The only person I'm angry with is John. And one more thing, I'm only happy when all my children are happy and you were obviously not. So let's make this deal from now on, you're going to tell me everything that is bugging you." My aunt looked at Phoebe.

Phoebe nodded in agreement. "I promise that I'll tell you everything from now on, but I still told Carly. She helped."

The focus was suddenly on me. "Carly, thank you." My aunt said sincerely.

"No problem. I was just sick of all the drama, so I decided that something should be done." I said as if it was the simplest case in the world.

My aunt smiled. "Well, is your sickness cured?"

"Part of it. I realized somethings myself. I think that I should call Freddie." I said.

"Sure, you know where the phone is." My aunt said.

I stood up and dialed Freddie's phone number without any hesitation. He answered after two tones.

_Telephone conversation_

Normal=Carly, Underlined=Freddie

With Freddie Benson.

Hey, Freddie. It's me, Carly.

Carly? I'm glad to hear your voice. I mean I know that you're okay and all... Wait, why are you calling me and not Spencer? He'd really like to hear you.

No, I wasn't planning to call anyone anytime soon, but I had a pretty hectic day today and I realized a couple of things that you should know about.

What kind of things?

I realized that sometimes my happiness comes before another's happiness in some situations.

Okay... and why did you need to tell me this?

Because it involves your happiness.

My happiness?

Yeah, yours. Freddie, I don't like your girlfriend at all.

What? Why?

Because she is jealous of me. She doesn't like that you spend time with me. At first, she started to call me names, but eventually she started hitting me. I didn't tell you, because you were happy with her but I wasn't. At that time, your happiness was more important than mine, but I changed that. I'm sorry, Freddie. I'm just sick of all the drama.

_End telephone conversation_

I hung up before I could hear his response. I didn't want to hear him say that Faya wouldn't do something like that. I just needed some peace.

I looked at the phone for a moment before whispering. "But somehow I still love you nonetheless."

**Wow, I actually made a new chapter in two days. I hope you liked the new chapter and I'll update as soon as possible.**

**Reviews are welcome.**


	14. Forgiveness

**Finally a new chapter...**

**Summary: Carly is being depressed lately. What's going on and can someone save her from herself before its too late?**

The scenery outside passed by quickly as the train was probably going 80 miles per hour. We were close to Seattle now and I started to get nervous. I still wasn't looking forward to facing my dad and Spencer. They would force me to talk about everything and I honestly didn't want to do that.

The week with my aunt and cousins was pretty enjoyable. They showed me around Chicago and we shopped a lot. Phoebe and I were pretty close now. She was thinking of going to Seattle on her own during spring break. I would love it if she came to Seattle. She would get to be on iCarly and I would show her around in Seattle.

"Hey." Elliot smiled before giving my lunch.

"Thanks." I said before taking a bite of the pasta. We ate our food in silence. Elliot knew that I was really nervous to go back and he gave me some time to think things through.

When we finished our lunch, Elliot decided to talk to me. "Carly, you know that I can always come with you, right?"

I nodded. "I know, but I need to do this on my own. I don't want you to get dragged in this all. My dad is a special case and you don't need to worry about it. It's better to worry about your mom than about my messed up situation."

He sighed, because he knew that I was right. His mother had a serious addiction and he was trying to get her to go to rehab, but she wouldn't listen. I knew that he was worried about her because her addiction could cause serious traffic accidents and it could kill herself.

"But I still want you to call me and the next day, I'll be knocking on your door to take you out on a date." He stated as if it was a solid fact.

A giggle escaped my lips. "And what if I said no?" I asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"You can't say no, because you honestly like me too much and you need me." He said with a smirk of his own.

"Wow, I bet you could win the world championships of the biggest ego and I guess that I could give one date a try." I said.

Elliot smiled. "Good, and I think that you're right. I could win the biggest ego world championships."

Our playful conversation continued for another two hours. Suddenly we were back in Seattle and I could feel myself getting nervous again. I took a deep breath. Spencer and my father didn't know when I was coming back. My aunt didn't tell them after much convincing from me. So I would take the bus back to my apartment.

Elliot walked with me all the way to the bus stop giving a reassuring squeeze in my hand once in awhile. He gave me a hug. "Call me and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." With those words, Elliot walked away from to go back to his own place. It didn't take long for the bus was there and I climbed into the bus.

It only took 25 minutes for the bus to stop two blocks away from my apartment and I stepped out. I was really nervous now, but I didn't show it. Instead I walked like I had everything under control which I obviously didn't have.

When I entered my apartment building, Lewbert was getting hair from his wart which was very disgusting. "Ahh, you're back." He screeched.

"Nice to see you too, Lewbert." I said with sarcasm evident in my voice. He yelled before running away from me. He really had some physiological issues and he needed to go to a physiologist.

Unfortunately for me when I went to the stairs, Freddie and his girlfriend were walking down the stairs. A sarcastic "Yeah" was heard in my head. My day was just getting better and better.

Freddie looked surprised at me. "Carly, you're back? That's great." He reached out to hug me, but I took a step back. He obviously hadn't broken up with Faya which proved that he didn't believe me. Even though I knew that this would happen, it really hurt to see it.

"Yeah, just great. I really need to go to Spencer and my dad." I said before quickly passing both of them. I sprinted up the stairs to make sure that Freddie wasn't going to follow me.

I was out of breath when I reached the door of my apartment. I knocked on the door since my key was still in my bag which was in the apartment. It took awhile before my dad opened the door.

"Carly, glad that you're back." My dad was too scared to say or do anything else. Even though I still had been mad at my dad a minute ago, I wasn't anymore. I realized that even though he wasn't the best dad, he was still trying and I should be lucky that I didn't have a dad who was hitting me or had an addiction problem.

"Daddy." I exclaimed happily before I threw myself into his arms. He was caught off guard for a second, but he did hug me back. I let my dad hug me for a minute before I let go.

We both walked inside and we took a seat on the couch. "Where's Spencer?" I asked. I really wanted to see him.

"He'll be back in two hours. He's on a date." My dad answered. "But why did you hug me? I thought that you were mad at me and you did have the right to be mad at me."

"I was mad at you, but when I say you I realized something. You aren't the greatest dad, but at least you don't hit me like Phoebe's ex step-dad or have an addiction like Elliot's mom. If you compare them to you, you're an okay dad and I guess that I forgive you too." I answered.

My dad smiled before giving me a confused look. "Wait, what?"

I laughed. "I'll explain that later when Spencer is here. It's a pretty long story."

**Sorry that it took me such a long time to update. I just had tons of homework and my siblings only want to play games with me which takes a pretty long time. Anyway, hope you like the chapter and I'll update as soon as possible.**

**Reviews are welcome.**


	15. Rarely Jealous

**A new chapter...**

**Summary: Carly is being depressed lately. What's going on and can someone save her from herself before its too late?**

"Oh my gosh! Carly, you're back!" Sam exclaimed happily before hugging me. She hadn't seen me yet and obviously hadn't heard that I came back. She had come to our house to hear if my brother or father had heard anything about me yet and they obviously did.

"Yeah, I'm back." I said not knowing what else to say.

"That's great. You have to tell me everything that happened." Sam said.

Suddenly I felt really guilty. I had a date with Elliot and he would come any moment now. "Sam, I would really want to hang out with you, but I have a date. I'm sorry, but we can hang out tonight." I said feeling really guilty now.

"A date with who? You came back yesterday and you already have a date? Is he hot? Or wait, he isn't Freddie or a Freddie look-alike, right? Because no way, you're going to call Freddie or his look-alike hot with me being here." Sam rambled.

"No, I have a date with a guy that I met on the train. His name is Elliot and I think that he's pretty cute." I said while I felt a blush creeping up on my cheeks.

"When is he going to come? I really want to meet him. Can I meet him?" Sam kept rambling. She was being way too bubbly.

"Yes, you can meet him. He can any moment now. And why are you so bubbly? You didn't eat all that sugar again like at Haley's birthday party. I really wouldn't want a repeat of that." I asked looking at Sam worriedly.

She shook her head and calmed herself down. "No, it's just a real great day for me. Ryan told that he loved me and my best friend is back. Seriously can it get better?"

"Yes, you're going to meet my boyfriend as well." I said happily.

"Yeah, that's..." Sam was interrupted by the doorbell and my happy squeal.

I walked to the door before quickly fixing my hair and then I opened the door. Elliot stood there with a smile to see me again. He quickly gave me a hug.

"It's good to see you made it without any trouble." He said.

"Yes, it is. This is my friend, Sam, who you must have seen on iCarly. And Sam, this is Elliot." I said while bringing Elliot to Sam.

"Nice to meet you." Elliot said politely.

Of course, Sam wasn't that polite and instead, said the first thing on her mind. "Wow, you really don't look like Fredweird. I thought that Carly was lying when she said that and that you were cute, but she was right."

Elliot got an amused smirk on his face. "Sam, why did you have to tell him that? Now his already to big ego will become mega." I said with sigh at the end.

"Well... I think that it's time for me to go now." Sam said before grabbing some food out our fridge and quickly went out of the door. I couldn't help but roll my eyes that.

Elliot was a little confused. "Don't worry about it. She always steals food from our fridge. So ready to go on our date?" I asked eager to go before Spencer and dad would come.

"Yes, let's go." He took my hand and we walked out the door. Elliot took me bowling which I was very good at. Okay, that was a lie, but Elliot taught me some tricks which was nice because he would wrap his arm around my waist. He just made my favorite hobby bowling with him, not without him. Then it would be no fun.

We went to Groovy Smoothies afterward. This time, I paid for the smoothies after I convinced him that I could pay some smoothies and that this was the 21st century. I sat back down on the table. At first, it was pretty relaxing, but then _they _had to show up.

Elliot immediately noticed that something was wrong. "Freddie and his girlfriend are here." I didn't need to explain more. I had told him about Freddie and Faya on train on the way back which Elliot had been very understanding about.

I hopelessly tried to hide my face, but unfortunately for me I failed. Freddie and Faya with her way too sweet smile waved at us and started to come towards us. "Shoot." I whispered. Elliot got my hand and gave it squeeze. I gave him soft smile. I was lucky with him.

"Hey, Carly and her friend." Faya said with her fake sweet voice. I shuddered and even Elliot seemed to notice that she was faking. Only Freddie was the oblivious one.

"Hey." I said and I didn't even try to hide my hate towards her.

"Yeah, hey." Elliot said uninterested. Even he didn't like her. Gosh, why did Freddie have to be so dumb sometimes? He might be smart in some subjects, but in telling people's feelings he is a complete idiot.

"So who is he?" Freddie asked.

"My boyfriend, Elliot." I answered. Even though he never asked me to be his girlfriend, I liked Elliot a lot and I think that he felt the same way. My eyes quickly looked at him. He had a surprised look, but he was beaming at the same time.

"Oh, nice to meet you, Elliot." Freddie quickly shook his hand. I looked at Freddie to read his expression. Well, I had never seen this one. It wasn't anger, sadness, or ignorant. It almost looked like jealousy. But Freddie was rarely jealous? So why would he be now?

"Well, I'm Freddie and this is my girlfriend, Faya." Freddie said emphasizing my girlfriend. Wow, maybe he was really jealous. But why Elliot? Maybe because I was with him. I shook that thought away. He didn't want me. He made that pretty clear. I was probably imagining this, because Freddie was rarely jealous.

**Done... It might take awhile for the next chapter, because I'm doubting to get Freddie and Carly together. Initially I wanted to do that, but I kind of really like Elliot and I don't want to break his heart. So when I got that figured out, I'll update.**

**Reviews are welcome.**


	16. The Sabotage Game

**Another chapter...**

**Summary: Carly is being depressed lately. What's going on and can someone save her from herself before its too late?**

Everything was back to normal. Freddie and Faya were still dating despite my one sad attempt. Sam still loved food and her boyfriend. Spencer still made crazy sculptures and Elliot was still very protective of me. The only changed person was my dad. He took a lot of interest in our lives and listened to us which was very nice. It was still weird that he was back, but at least we were more like a normal family which I didn't have for a long time.

I was walking to our apartment after a long day of school. Usually it was a normal walk, but today it was different. I felt scared. I had this feeling that someone was watching me, which I had been feeling for a couple of days. A shiver ran through my spine.

"Carly!" Someone yelled. I couldn't help but freeze for a second. I turned around and I let out a relieved breathe when I saw Jason walking towards me. I met Jason a couple of days ago. He didn't go to our school, but he lived nearby. He was a huge fan of iCarly and I was helping him with dealing with his girlfriend's death.

"Hey, so how is it going?" I asked with a smile.

"Okay, I guess. It's just weird that she's gone, you know. I'm never going to see her again, but it's starting to get better." He said.

"Well, can you tell me how she died or is that still too difficult?" I asked hoping that he could finally tell me. Even though Jason was nice, I just wanted to help him and then I could stop seeing him. He wasn't really my type of friend.

"Soon, not now." He said slightly uncomfortable. I nodded.

"But I wanted to give you this for helping me." He pulled out a little statue of a TV with iCarly written on it.

"Thank you, but it wasn't necessary to do this. Helping people doesn't have a price." I said, but he pushed the statue in my hands.

"Well, still... thank you, but I have to go." He ran off and left me with a statue. Jason was just a little weird sometimes.

A couple of minutes later, I was home. Spencer wasn't here and my dad was in the living room. When he saw me, his face looked furious and I knew that I was in trouble, but I had no idea what for.

"What's wrong?" I asked timidly while dropping my bag on the floor.

"The right question is what isn't wrong? I can't believe you. You spread rumors of me to all our neighbors and then you lost your mother's jewelry box. Why on earth would you do that? I thought that you weren't mad at me anymore." My dad yelled at me.

"Dad, I swear that I didn't do any of those things. You know how important mom's jewelry box is to me. Why would I lose it? And I didn't spread any rumors about you at all. I only told our neighbors good things about you. I can't believe that you would just accuse me like that." Tears were running down my cheeks.

My dad's mad look went away. He hugged me. "I'm sorry. I just thought... When I heard those rumors, I thought that you were still mad at me and you left this note about the jewelry box." My dad whispered.

He got a note out of his pocket. It wasn't my handwriting, but it was signed with my name. "Dad, this isn't even my handwriting." I said while getting some paper and pen. Quickly I wrote the exact same not and gave it to my dad.

He quickly read it. "You're right, but who would do this? It almost looks like sabotage."

"Maybe, but nobody want me to be miserable except Faya and Nevel." I said.

My dad thought for a second. "Let me investigate this. Just relax and tell me if anything else happens, okay?"

"Sure." I said. I walked to my room, so I could start doing my homework. When I walked in, I saw a note on my bed. I picked up and read it.

_Dear Carly,_

_have you been feeling like you're watched later? Well, you are. I want you for myself and you just had to get a boyfriend. Am I not good enough? Soon nobody is going to like you, but I will Carly Shay and I will love you better than everyone else. Just wait and see. Don't you dare tell this to anyone, I'm watching you all the time and something might just happen to that somebody. And kiss your boyfriend, Elliot, goodbye. He won't be protective of you forever, believe me. You'll know who I am when the time is right. We're perfect for each other like soulmates._

_Love,_

_your secret admirer_

I had the feeling that I was going to faint. My eyes flew to the pictures. There were hundreds of them and all of me. I suddenly realized that he had been looking at me for awhile. I wanted to tell my dad, but it didn't seem like the smartest idea at the moment. Especially since he was watching me right now and he could probably really hurt someone.

Maybe he'll just go away. Yeah, what can he do to me? As long as I'm safe at home or near my friends nothing can happen to me. Besides, my dad is already researching this and my dad will find him without bringing me in any type of danger. I kept thinking this until I was completely calm. Then I did my homework without thinking about the idea of someone watching me.

**Sorry, it took me awhile, but I had to get some ideas. No I have tons, so no worries. Anyway, hope you like the chapter and I'll update as soon as possible.**

**Reviews are welcome.**


	17. Investigation

**Next chapter...**

**Summary: Carly is being depressed lately. What's going on and can someone save her from herself before its too late?**

"Carly, can you come down for a sec?" My dad called from downstairs. A couple of days have passed and my stalker person seemed to have disappeared of our radar, but my dad was still determined to find the person who was doing this to me.

"Sure." I yelled back and I quickly ran to the living room. My dad motioned me to sit next to me and I quickly sat next to him.

"That kid Nevel, was he ever obsessed with you? Did he ever want to kiss you or anything like that?" My dad asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, he did want to kiss me and he is still trying to get me, but I don't think that he would go as far as stalking. He is a little nuts, but not that nuts."

My dad shook his head with a sigh. "Don't underestimate Nevel! He is a predatory stalker and they will do anything to get what they want by sabotage, manipulation, or even completely isolating the person that they are obsessed with. I already warned the police, but they can't really do anything. Just be careful."

That scared me. Nevel might be my stalker. Shivers ran up and down my spine. "Okay, but can I go out of the house? I kinda of made an appointment with Jason's dead girlfriend's roommate. I really want to help him and I need to figure out more about her."

"Sure, just make sure that you're always around people. Don't go in a dark alley or anything like that. Your stalker might just be waiting for you and that could get out of hand. Understood?" My dad asked.

"Of course, I don't want to get killed. Well, see you. I'll be back before dinner." I said.

"Okay, well have fun... well I guess talking about a dead person isn't going to be fun... just come back home safe." My dad said.

A smile formed on my lips. "Don't worry, I'll come back home safe."

A half hour later, I was standing before Jason's dead girlfriend's roommate's dorm. Jason's dead girlfriend's name was Kaitlyn. She would have been a sophomore now with Jason, but she died before that could happen.

My finger pressed on the doorbell and a loud ring was heard. A moment later, a girl with long black hair and almost black eyes opened the door. The girl smiled. "You must be Carly Shay. I've seen your show."

"Yes, and you must be Jessica Cho." I said while shaking her hand.

"It's great to have you here and all, but why are you here? I don't really know you." Jessica said as she lead me into her dorm.

"Well, your roommate, Kaitlyn, died. I didn't really know her, but I met her boyfriend, Jason, and he can't seem to get over her. I was just wondering if you could tell me anything about her." I said carefully not to hurt her feelings.

Jessica got a shocked look all over her face. "I'm guessing that he never told you about her death."

I shook my head. "He never wants to talk about it or their relationship, just that he is broken."

"He never wants to tell you about those things, because he is a creep. First, he looked like this really sweet guy, but eventually he was obsessed with her. He wouldn't leave her alone. He was stalking her and tried to get her to lose all of her friends. I knew Kaitlyn pretty well, so I stuck by her side. One day, she was at her friend's apartment and when she left, Jason was there. She panicked and ran away, but she fell out an opened window. You can guess how that went." Jessica told me.

My breathing got rapid and I had a feeling that I was going to have a panic attack. Jason was stalking me and he was going to get me or kill me. This was bad, really bad. I closed my eyes. This was too much to handle for me at the moment.

"Here." I heard Jessica say. My eyes flew open. She had a cup of water in her hand and looked really worried. I grabbed the cup and quickly took a sip.

"Are you alright? It almost looked like... Wait, are you being stalked by him?" She asked.

"Yes, I think so. First, I thought that it was someone else, but I have a really strong feeling that Jason is stalking me." I said.

Jessica immediately also started to panic. "Okay, he's dangerous, but careful about his tracks. Let me get something." She left and after a couple of minutes she returned. She shoved me a bag with lots of papers in my hand.

I looked at it. "What is this?"

"Everything you need to know about him. Please be careful and stay near people. Call me anytime you want if you need more information. Just try to stay out of his radar." She said.

"Okay." I said.

"I think that it's best to leave. He is probably looking at us. If he figures out what you know, it'll go worse." Jessica told me while letting me out of her door.

"Thanks." I said still shocked and I wanted to walk away.

"Oh, and make sure that he doesn't isolate you completely. Then everything will go downhill." She said before closing her door.

My feet dragged me slowly from her dorm back to my dorm. This was just weird. I was being stalked by Jason. A shiver ran up and down my spine. What was I...

Steps were heard behind me. For a second, I froze before walking away very quickly. The steps behind me got quicker as well. Shoot, _he _was following me. I started to run, but _he _started to run as well. Suddenly the steps caught up to me before placing a hand on my shoulder. My eyes closed. I didn't want to see _him_. I was doomed.

**Okay... well that was fun. I got another cliffhanger in there. Anywayz, hope you liked this chapter and the next chapter will probably not take me too long to write.**

**Reviews are welcome.**


	18. Daisies

**Another chapter...**

**Summary: Carly is being depressed lately. What's going on and can someone save her from herself before its too late?**

"Carly, are you alright?" The voice said which I recognized it immediately. It was Elliot. I collapsed in his arms and I started crying. I didn't know whether I was relieved, still scared, or it was a combination of the two. Elliot wrapped his arms around me and calmed me down by rubbing my back. He probably thought that this was a little strange.

When I was calmed down, Elliot let me go and looked at me concerned. "What's going on? Did someone hurt you?"

"No... can we go to your dorm? It's a pretty long story." I said.

He nodded before we started walking to his dorm. There were no words shared between us, but luckily our silences weren't that awkward. It wasn't that long of a walk to his dorm and fortunately, his roommate wasn't there at the moment.

Both of us took a seat on the couch. "Okay, you really need to explain what's going on. Why were you there at the university? And why were you running away from me? Did I do something wrong?" Elliot was obviously confused.

I shook my head. "You didn't do anything wrong. You see.. two weeks ago, I met this guy, Jason. He was a big fan of iCarly and he just lost his girlfriend, so I decided to help him. I've also recently had this stalker following me and I thought that it was Nevel. Well... I went to Jason's dead girlfriend's roommate today."

Suddenly Elliot interrupted me. "So you ran away from me, because you thought that I was Nevel?"

A shake of my head followed. "No, not exactly... Nevel isn't my stalker. Jason is. That's what I figured out. Apparently his girlfriend, Kaitlyn, died, because she fell out the window while she was running away from him. I'm sorry about running away from you earlier. I was just so scared."

"No worries. I rather have you alive." Elliot gave me a smile.

A smile also formed on my lips. "Oh, and if you get any weird information about me cheating or something like that, it's probably Jason's fault. My dad already almost fell for it." I said.

"Okay, I won't fall for any of his tricks, but what are you going to do about it?" Elliot asked.

"I'm going to ask my dad to help me stop him. I kind of want to stay alive. I also have this information that Kaitlyn's roommate gave to me, so I can probably use that as well." I said.

"Good, I want you to stay alive as well." Elliot said.

My eyes glanced at the clock and I realized that I had to go home. My dad was probably waiting for me to come home.

"Elliot, I would have loved to stay longer, but I have to go home for dinner." I said.

"Okay, I'll call you." He said before giving me a quick kiss on my lips. Even though it was quick, his kisses were always amazing and left me wanting for more.

"See you." I said while walking out of the door. The trip home took me shorter than last time, but that was due to me being in a rush and not wanting to be grounded by dad.

To my amazement, when I arrived, my dad and Spencer weren't home. There was a note on the counter top and I quickly read it. It said:

_Hey Carly,_

_There was a call from the hospital about a good friend who broke his arm and is in coma right now, so Spencer and I went to visit him. We'll be home before eight. You could eat now or wait for us. See you soon._

_Love,_

_Dad_

Well, all that hurrying was for nothing. I decided to eat later and went up to my room. On my bed, there was a couple of daisies. That was weird. Why would someone leave daisies on my bed? For a second, I thought about Jason, but he couldn't get in my house.

I shrugged the thought off and I decided to read some of the files about Jason. The first couple of files weren't that interesting. It were mostly things that I already knew or assumed about him. Then my eyes fell on the diary of me and my stalker. I quickly realized that this was about Jason and I started to read the first entry.

_Dear Diary or next victim,_

_First of all, this isn't a normal kind of diary. This is about how a stalker works and how it feels like being stalked. Which I can tell you, is the most frightening and terrifying experience of my whole life. Nobody would want to be stalked. It might even kill me one day... Don't think about that Kaitlyn. Anyway, my stalker is Jason. He is a predatory stalker which is type of stalker who isolates their victims for sexual tendencies. So I'm kind having this really big problem as you can imagine. Well, these are the things that Jason has done so far:_

_Follow me to every single place without me noticing._

_Making photo's of me nonstop without me noticing._

_Sending this letter to me about telling how we were like soulmates._

_Isolating me completely by manipulating people (luckily Jessica and the officer who is helping me still believe me)._

_Sending me daisies which means that he is right outside my dorm._

_Giving me gifts which I immediately throw away (he probably has a camera inside them)._

_So these are the things he has done so far and I fear that this isn't going to be the end. I'm really scared, but I'll be alright. I have to be, right? If not, then I want Jessica to give this diary to the next victim of Jason. I promise you that it'll help you a lot. With this information and maybe some of your own, we can stop this stalker. He can't and will not get more victims._

_Love,_

_Kaitlyn_

This diary entry had given me shivers. I decided not to read further. I quickly glanced outside my window and Kaitlyn was right; Jason was outside. He saw me too and smiled. I backed away from the window and collapsed against the door.

A couple seconds later, I received a text from Jason and it said:

_I'll be with you soon. Don't worry about making the trip to the door, I have your house keys. _

_**Well... the next chapter will probably be done in a few days and hope you like this chapter.**_

_**Reviews are welcome.**_


	19. He Was Here

**A new chapter...**

**Summary: Carly is being depressed lately. What's going on and can someone save her from herself before its too late?**

The first thing that I did was panic. This was bad, extremely bad. He had my house keys! My house keys! What on earth should I do? Well being me, I kept panicking for a couple of minutes. When I realized that it wasn't really helping, I decided to think of something else.

My phone was still in my hand and I decided to call my dad. Quickly I dialed his number and the only thing that I heard was a beeping noise. He had probably just cut all the lines that I had to the outside world. This was just getting worse and worse.

The next thing that I came to my mind was hide. My hands turned out the light switch in my room. I started to crawl and put all the lights out upstairs. When I came downstairs, the first thing that I saw was Jason's gift. My mind went back to Kaitlyn's diary. She wrote that there were probably cameras in it. I picked it up before smashing it to the ground. Again Kaitlyn was right, there was a camera inside.

When all the lights were turned out, I hid myself in a kitchen cabinet where I surprisingly could fit in. It only took a couple minutes until I heard the door open. Footsteps were heard and I stayed as quiet as possible. The door was closed and the steps stopped.

"Carly, you don't need to hide. There is no reason to be scared. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just going to show you what a real love is." Jason said. Shivers ran up and down my spine, but I stayed quiet.

He moved closer to where I was, but he still wasn't close enough. "Where are you? Are you under the couch?" He asked and was quiet for a second.

Again he moved closer and this time a lot closer. "Please, don't be scared. I know you're here. I saw you smash the statue."

I could hear him rummaging in the kitchen. The cabinet door next to me was opened and closed. My heart beating started to get quicker and my breathing became rapid. Tears started to form in my eyes. He was going to get me.

My cabinet door was opened and his eyes immediately caught me in his sight. A sick smile formed on his lips. "Found you." He whispered. He tried to pull me out, but this time I made myself as big as I could. My body was banged onto the walls of the cabinet multiple times and I knew that I would have a lot of bruises later.

"Stop resisting. You're going to work with me now, because I wouldn't want to hurt you." He let me go and took out a really big and sharp knife.

My eyes got big. He was actually going to hurt me. My fear won over my courage and I quickly got out of the cabinet.

His sick smile returned. "Good girl, I don't like using violence."

Somehow I found the courage to say something. "Could you please get the hell out of my house? My dad and Spencer are going to be here anytime."

He laughed. "You're so adorable, but I'm not leaving anytime soon. Besides, something horrible is about to happen to their friend, so you don't have to worry about them."

I was in panic mode once again. I ran towards to the door and tried to open. To my horror, he had locked it. My hands hit the door a couple of time before I fell to the ground crying.

A hand pulled me back up on my feet. "Don't cry. I'm going to hurt you." Jason said.

Jason pulled me away from the door and he started to softly kiss my neck. More tears streamed over my face. Only Elliot was allowed to this! I didn't struggle, because he still had the knife in one hand.

With his other hand, he started to stroke my back. I closed my eyes trying to block the image out. His hand started to go under my shirt.

Suddenly the door opened and Freddie's voice was heard. "Carly, is everything okay? There was a chair in front of..." He stopped talking when he saw what was going on.

Jason let me go and ran out of the door in the kitchen. Freddie immediately ran after him and I collapsed to the ground. Tears of relief and fear ran down my cheeks.

Freddie came back after awhile. He saw me and wrapped his arms around me. I cried against his chest. After awhile, I spoke. "Thanks, for saving me."

"No problem. I wouldn't have come if you didn't hit the door. That was pretty loud." Freddie said.

"Well thanks again." I whispered softly before leaning my head against his chest.

He stroked my hair softly. "I didn't catch him. I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter. I'll get him later." I said.

He stopped stroking my hair for a second. "What was going on in the first place? Why was he kissing your neck while holding a knife?" He asked.

I started to tell him the whole story. Freddie listened to every single word silently while continuing to stroke my hair.

"Wow." That was the only thing Freddie said at first. I let him sink everything in.

"Carly, I need to tell you something." Freddie said.

"Sure, what do you need to say?" I asked.

"You know how I kind of have been..." He didn't come any further, because Spencer and my father came in. Both of them were sad. I had a feeling that Jason had killed my father's friend.

I stood up and Freddie as well. "Did your friend die?" I asked, scared of hearing the answer.

"Yeah, he did. How do you know?" My dad asked. I started to feel sick. Jason had actually killed someone to get me alone. Jason really needed to put to a stop.

"He was here." I answered.

**That was it for this chapter. The next chapter can take a couple of days or not, but I'll see. **

**Reviews are welcome.**


	20. Sweet Revenge

**Finally a new chapter...**

**Summary: Carly is being depressed lately. What's going on and can someone save her from herself before its too late?**

"Carly, are you ready?" Freddie asked me.

I nodded. I needed to get revenge for what Jason did. Freddie, who had felt really guilty about not hanging out with me lately, had helped me a lot. He had helped me to hack Jason's e-mail and computer. We had already sent the evidence of his computer to the police, but first I needed to confront him myself with Freddie. I could have asked Elliot, but he had a lot of exams to study for lately.

When we walked to the bus to go to Jason, Freddie started talking. "Carly, do you remember when Jason almost killed you and I wanted to tell you something, but I got interrupted?"

"Yeah... do you mind telling me after the whole confrontation?" I asked.

"Sure." He said with a smile.

A half hour later, I was standing in front of the door with some doubts. Freddie noticed. "He's going to get arrested, so he isn't going to hurt you anymore." He gave me a encouraging smile.

With that smile, I got enough courage to knock on the door. It took awhile for Jason to finally come. First he smiled, but it later turned in a frown when he noticed Freddie.

"What do you guys want? It's not like you can arrest me. You don't have enough evidence and besides my dad is a lawyer, so I wouldn't even try it." Jason said.

"We know." Freddie answered.

"Well, in that case you can leave." He was about to close the door, but I placed my foot in the doorway.

"We know that, but we do have enough evidence. You see, one way or another we got access to your computer and suddenly we had enough evidence to arrest you. Then for fun, I also got the password of your e-mail account and I sent everything to all your friends. There is no way that your dad can help you now." I said with the sweetest smile.

Just on time, the police showed up who put Jason in handcuffs. "You're under arrest and you have the right to remain silence." One cop told him. My smile just grew bigger and bigger every moment. They were right; revenge is sweet.

After watching the police take Jason away, Freddie and I decided to get a smoothie. We obviously both deserved one after getting a psycho arrested.

Once at the Groovy Smoothies, T-Bo tried to convince to buy bell peppers. Was it so hard for him to sell smoothies for once? Well after a long discussion, we finally got our smoothies which tasted very good.

"So... Freddie, what did you want to tell me?" I asked.

"Well, I wanted to apologize for not being around you lately. I have been a lousy friend to you." He said.

"Don't worry about that. I forgive you." I said smiling towards him.

"No, you don't get it. You should be mad at me. You shouldn't be nice." He nearly screamed, drawing some weird looks from people around us.

"Well, what if I don't want to be mad at you. I have been mad at you, but I stopped. I don't like being mad at someone, it's pretty tiring and annoying." I said with a giggle trying to convince Freddie.

"But what about my girlfriend? You don't like her and I'm still dating her. Why aren't you mad? You can't be so forgiving. You just can't... You're supposed to hate me." He said obviously confused.

"I don't really hate anyone and besides, I'm over dealing with your girlfriend. She is your girlfriend and as long as you're happy with her, it's okay with me. You girlfriend just needs to stay out of my life. Now let's stop worrying about this, okay?" I said.

"But..." Freddie tried to say.

"Okay?" I said again.

"Okay." He said with a sigh at the end.

"Good, now let's finish our smoothies and get home. My dad is probably worrying about me." I said.

"My mom probably has already called the police, because she doesn't know where I am for my weekly lice control." He said.

"Lice control?" I asked with a giggle. This one was new.

"Yes, lice control. When these kids, who live in our apartment building, got lice three months ago, my mom reached a new insanity level." He said, still irritated by the thought of it.

After finishing our smoothies, we walked back to our apartment building. I was happy to hang out with Freddie again after ages. Even though he still felt guilty, I think that he enjoyed it too. Unfortunately I also realized that I still had some feelings for him, but I decided to not think about it. I had Elliot, so I should just be happy with my life that I have right now, right?

When we finally reached our apartments, we opened the doors to enter. Before I could enter, I saw the most horrific scene and I couldn't help but jump a little. The image before me was just way too disgusting.

Freddie immediately turned concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Look for yourself and you'll see." I said still with disgust.

"Oh my gosh, mom," Freddie yelled.

"Dad," I yelled. Both of their faced turned red when they realized that we had been looking at them.

"Why on earth were you making out with each other?" Freddie and I both yelled in unison.

They looked down ashamed. Wow, for once the roles were reversed, but still what was going to happen. Was Freddie going to be my soon to be step-brother? No way!

**This was the new chapter. The next chapter might take a little longer because I need some ideas.**

**Reviews are welcome.**


	21. Crash World

**Another chapter...**

**Summary: Carly is being depressed lately. What's going on and can someone save her from herself before its too late?**

It had been two weeks ago since Freddie and I saw my dad making out with his mom. They were dating now which was just so weird and kind of gross. Freddie's mom was here more than usual and I didn't enjoy this at all. Sam even came to our house less often than she would normally do, but I couldn't really blame her.

At the moment, we were trying to think of ideas for our next iCarly show. So far we had a couple of really good ideas and some really horrible ideas from Sam which usually involved hurting Freddie.

"What if we..." Sam started, but she was interrupted by me.

"If it involves hurting Freddie physically or mentally, then no!" I said starting to get really annoyed at Sam.

"Fine, no ideas hurting the nub. Maybe we can get Faya over instead and..." Sam started, but she was once again interrupted by me and Freddie.

"NO!" We nearly screamed.

"Then it's going to be no fun." Sam said.

"Too bad." I said.

"Well, then I'm going to go. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye." She said running out of the studio before we could do anything about it.

"And she left us again." Freddie said with a sigh at the end.

"Yeah, maybe we should stop too. We have some pretty good ideas." I said.

"You're right. It's probably a good idea to stop. We worked pretty hard. Let's go do something fun." He said.

"Sure, what do you want to do?" I asked.

"We can... go the movies. I heard that there is pretty good movie out." He said.

"Okay." I said and we went downstairs. The movie that we saw was pretty good. It was a romantic comedy though and we got a lot of comments how we were a cute couple. That was kind of awkward, especially since we both were dating somebody already. There was even this was old lady who said that we looked like her and her husband years ago. That made us feel even more awkward, if that was even possible.

Unfortunately things got worse when Elliot showed up. Why was he even here? He was supposed to have exams.

We were walking out of the movies and the old lady just talked to us when Elliot showed up.

"Are you cheating on me?" That was the first thing he asked.

"No, Freddie and I went to the movies just as friends." I said.

"But the old lady and almost everyone here thinks something different." He said with anger and hurt in his eyes.

Freddie stepped in. "I swear that Carly isn't cheating on you. We just wanted to go to the movies and people thought that we were dating which we are not. Besides, I have a girlfriend. Why would I cheat on her?"

Elliot's angry look subsided which turned into guilt. "I'm sorry. I just assumed... when everybody thought..."

"It's okay. I would have probably thought the same thing if I saw you with another girl." I told him to comfort him.

"Besides, why would you go out with an annoying nerd like Freddie?" He said.

Both mine and Freddie's mouth opened wide out of shock. "What did you just call Freddie?" I asked just to make sure that I heard him right.

"An annoying nerd." He said without any guilt. He had meant it and I thought that he was so sweet. Well, he was to me, but he still needed to accept my friends. I accepted his friends.

"You know what... I think that I'm through with you. Even though Freddie is an annoying nerdy and has hurt me many times, he is still my best friend and nobody can call him things like that except Sam." I said.

"Fine, I can't help it that you're into that annoying nerd." He said with anger before he stormed off.

Suddenly I realized what happened. I had just broken up with Elliot who had helped me through everything and now it was just over. He did call Freddie an annoying nerd, but I referred Freddie with that name many times. I knew the real reason that it had made me so angry was because I still had feelings for Freddie. Elliot was right. I was into the annoying nerd.

Freddie looked at me in shock. "Good thing, you broke up with him. I can't believe that he would call me an annoying nerd. It almost sounded like he had talked to Sam."

"He got those words from me. I called you that." I told Freddie with guilt.

"What? Why? I thought that you weren't angry with me anymore. I can't believe that you lied to me. We could have talked things through. You know what, you're even worse than Elliot. At least, he doesn't lie. Carly, I think that we should stop hanging out. We can keep doing iCarly, but I don't want to hang out with a liar." He stormed off as well.

Tears started to stream down my face. I had just lost my boyfriend, my best friend, and the love of my life in 20 minutes. Way to go Carly! People looked weird at me and some looked at me with pity. I started to walk somewhere. I didn't know where, but to be honest at the moment I didn't really care. The only thing that could make it better was if it started to rain.

As if the sky had listened to my thoughts, a light rainfall started. It had been a long time since I had felt so depressed. I kept walking though. I had still no idea where I went. Suddenly a loud scream was heard and I felt a painful impact against my body for a split-second. Luckily, everything went black.

**I think that I'm almost done with this story. I still don't whether she should go with Freddie or Elliot, but I'll figure that out as soon as possible.**

**Reviews are welcome.**


	22. Anywhere But Here

**Last chapter...**

**Summary: Carly is being depressed lately. What's going on and can someone save her from herself before its too late?**

A beeping noise woke me up. I wanted to open my eyes, but my whole body hurt too much. Everything hurt, even my fingertips. I heard myself let out a small groan of pain. A loud gasp was heard. Was someone there with me? I opened my eyes slowly to see what was going and where I was. To my surprise, my dad and Spencer were there looking at me with shock.

"Carly, you're finally awake!" My dad said before reaching to hug me. It hurt and I let out a groan of pain. My dad immediately stopped. "Sorry."

I tried to open my mouth to ask what happened, but I figured out that my throat was really dry. "Water." I managed to squeak out.

Spencer nodded and he left to get me some water. My dad kept watching me with happiness plastered on his face. Was I almost dead or something? I was really confused.

Spencer came back with a cup of water and a doctor. I quickly took the cup of water from him and started drinking it. My throat felt less dry and I felt like I could talk again. "What happened? Why am I here? And why does it hurt everywhere?"

The doctor swallowed for a second before speaking. "Well, a car crashed into you and you had been in a coma for two weeks. I can probably solve the hurting that you are feeling. Just take this." I nodded and took the pill. The doctor left with my dad and started talking with him.

"Was I really in a coma for two weeks?" I asked Spencer still not able to comprehend the information that I was just given.

My brother nodded. "Yeah, everybody has been worried. It was awful when Freddie called that you were hit by a car. He has been feeling really guilty about the whole thing."

That was the moment when I remembered everything. I broke up with Elliot and then lost Freddie. Then I heard a scream and felt a crash against my body.

"He shouldn't feel guilty. It's kind of my fault." I said.

"I heard the story, but it isn't completely your fault. Elliot isn't mad at you anymore. He hoped that if you didn't die, you could stay friends. He has moved on." Spencer told me.

I smiled. "Good, I would feel really guilty if I had broken his heart."

My dad came back into the room with a smile on his face. "I'm guessing good news?" Spencer said.

My dad nodded. "Luckily, you have no memory loss and lost feeling of any of your body parts, so you can leave in 3 days. You just have some bruised ribs, bruised arms, and a broken leg."

"Well, that's good... I guess." I said.

"You should probably get some rest. Spencer and I'll leave." My dad said and they both left. A little later, I did fall asleep.

When I woke up, Spencer was there reading a book. He didn't notice that I had woken up and I decided to keep quiet for a second. Just when Spencer was fully in the book, I yelled "Boo!"

"Ahh!" Spencer screamed and threw the book in the air which landed on the ground. I laughed. "You know that isn't funny." He said before laughing himself.

"Of course it isn't funny." I said sarcastically when I finished laughing.

"Okay, maybe a little." Spencer said.

"That's what I thought." I said with a smirk.

"Well, now you're awake, Freddie and Sam can come. They have been waiting to see you, but I wanted to give you some rest." He said before leaving to get Sam and Freddie.

A little later Sam and Freddie entered without Spencer.

"Thank god, you're awake. We were so worried. I would give you a hug, but I'd probably hurt you so no." Sam said with a smile. She was obviously happy that I was awake.

"Yeah, glad you're awake." Freddie told me awkwardly while rubbing the back of his neck. He had something on his mind and needed to tell me. I looked at Sam with confusion.

"Well, I know that you're kind of confused right now, but Freddie will explain. So I'll leave you two alone." Sam said before leaving.

"Well, what's it what you want to tell me?" I asked.

"I'm sorry for everything. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you or dated Faya, but that problem is already solved. I want to say that I'm sorry and I should have listened to you instead of storming off like that." He said and wanted to continue, but I cut him off.

"It's okay. I don't care." I told him.

He shook his head. "Look, Sam told me everything. She thought that you were going to die, so she told me about the other reasons of your depression and now I feel like a complete jerk. You told me about Faya and I didn't listen. That was a major mistake, but I hope that you can forgive. I also hope that maybe you still love me enough to be my girlfriend, because I do love you." He looked at me to see what my answer was.

My brain was still processing what Freddie had said. He broke up with Faya and he wanted me to be his girlfriend! This must be my best day ever!

"Yes, I want to be your girlfriend and I love you too." I told Freddie who got the brightest smile on his face.

"Really?" He said.

"Really... are you going to kiss me now?" I asked.

He nodded before he leaned down. His lips attached to mine and we were kissing just like the first time after Freddie saved my life. It was amazing and perfect.

He stopped and looked at me for a second. "So you don't mind being in a hospital and hurting everywhere?" He asked me.

"You know crazy as it seems, I don't want to be anywhere but here." I told him before we kissed again.

**That was the last chapter. I hope that you liked the story. This was my first really long story, so I hoped that I did okay.**

**Reviews are welcome.**


End file.
